AURORA
by Keyboard-Mash-Of-Feels
Summary: Aurora Bridger is the daughter of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Whilst going about her daily routine, Aurora has a vision that leaves her puzzled as to its meaning. Against the will of her parents, Aurora leaves the safety of the Resistance force to investigate, and immediately things go awry.
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I own nothing from this franchise. I claim no credit for any of the canon franchise, including: characters, places, events, etc.**

 **I claim the rights to my OC's. If you wish to use my OC's, please contact me via DM.**

 **Hello friends! My name is Cora. I've started this account with my Best friend and sister figure, Kati. We both have been writing fanfics for years now, and decided to start a collaborated account. Kati writes some amazing Doctor Who FanFictions, which you will see very soon in the Doctor Who section. Go check it out! I have a few Star Wars FanFictions in progress at the moment. This one is my most "popular" among them all.**

 **You can find Kati on tumblr at whovi-phan. There she posts fandom things. Go give her a follow!**

 **And you can find me on Instagram at corabell_art.**

 **If you are the type of readers who like music when you read, these are the songs that helped inspire this story.**

 **"The Sound Of Silence" By: Simon and Garfunkel.**

 **"On The Turning Away" By: Pink Floyd.**

 **"Don't Take The Money" By: Bleachers.**

 **"Sky Full Of Stars" By: Coldplay.**

Summery;

This story follows Aurora Ursa Bridger, daughter of Ezra and Sabine Bridger, on a exciting and accidental adventure.

Aurora Ursa Bridger. Jedi Padawan and Mandalorian.

Aurora has a vision. But when her family restricts her from investigating what it meant, Aurora runs off to investigate for herself. Meanwhile, her family takes off after her, but before they can catch up, Aurora gets captured. Who is her capture? A mysterious cloaked figure who calls himself Kejia Ren.

CHAPTER I

30 aby

IN the center of a dark room, a figure sat. He was tall, adorned in a black robe. The lone figure sat on one knee, in front of a dead holo transmitter. The man was emotionless, quiet, and conserved. While he sat, rain pattered the small window that let a dim bit of light to shine on the floor, stretching as if trying to reach something.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered like a glass, as the holo transmitter sparked to life. Another dark figure appeared on the holo. He wore a strange hemet, which muffled his voice in the most intimidating way. He wore black attire, surrounded by a black robe.

"Kejia Ren."

"Yes, my master."

The lone figure in the room spoke. His voice cold and dark, yet so young.

"I've called you here, for I sense an active disturbance in the Force. A light side user."

"A Jedi?"

The young mans voice held interest to the information.

"No. Not yet. For she holds the dark and the light. And she is near."

"A girl? My master?"

"Correct. You must find her. Bring her to me. And I shall bring her before the Supreme Leader. She will become a Knight Of Ren."

Spoke the masked man on the holo.

"And so she shall, my master."

Confirmed the young man.

"Bring her unharmed. Lure her, if you must. Do you understand?"

The dark figure spoke in a inquisitive voice.

"Yes, my master."

The young dark man voiced.

"Let us hope you do."

With that last sentence, the holo transmission ended, leaving the young man to himself. He slowly lifted his head, staring up in thought. The light played with a faint outline of his face, showing a pair of midnight blue eyes. The eyes with which held hatred, fear, and determination.

Kejia Ren had his orders.

Aurora Ursa Bridger sat before a mirror, staring quizzically at herself.

"Well...this is as good as it's gonna get."

Sighed the girl.

Her blue eyes wandered over her form, inspecting herself to make sure she was presentable. Her long brown hair fell around her soft tan face, falling down the back of her wine red dress. Aurora pulled up her arms, adjusting the sleeve gloves, while she tapped her knee high boot heels together. She was preparing to go and train with her father, her brother, and his wife. Aurora was training and preparing to fight against the First Order. Their tyranny was spreading across the galaxy, just as badly as the legendary Empire. Aurora had not been born when the empire was ruling, instead, she was born about 13 years later. Over time, the first order started to take control. By now, they were as bad, if not worse, than the empire had been, according to her family, who had fought the tyranny of the Empire.

Aurora turned around and strapped a weapon to her belt. It's long rod shape being recognized by many, yet barely anyone at all. She only used her lightsaber in battle when needed, and when there wouldn't be witnesses. The Jedi were all but gone still yet, and Aurora was nothing more than a legend, as the rest of the Force users in her family were.

Aurora was pulled from her thoughts from two light knocks on her door.

"C'mon, Aurora. Or I'll be going without you."

Auroras father called from outside the door.

"I'm coming!"

Hollered Aurora in assurance.

After one last checkover, Aurora made her way into the hall, where her father was waiting. Ezra Bridger's electric blue eyes, with which had been staring blankly at the wall, turned towards his daughter when she exited her room.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey, I have to keep up my appearance."

Smiled Aurora.

Ezra chuckled at his daughters cockiness. She reminded Ezra a lot of himself when he was young. And that scared him.

The two made their way down the halls of their home ship, to the training hall in silence. The Gaunlet was an old Kom'rk-class Mandalorian fighter, acquired by Aurora's father from Darth Maul himself. The ship had undergone many changes since then, including detailed and professional paint jobs from Aurora's mother. Her family usually lived in a small house on Lothal, but on occasion, they would go and help the resistance against the First Order. This was one of those occasions. Their ship was docked in a docking bay, on the main command ship.

When they arrived, the found Peyton and Aurora's brother Felix waiting for them. They were leaning against the wall, talking. The two had been married for awhile now. Aurora looked at how happy they were. No matter what, they always had each other. It was the same with Aurora's parents. Aurora admired their relationships, even though she didn't have a real good friend, not the way they did. But she didn't envy them. She preferred being alone. Aurora had been told; her mother was the same way when she was Aurora's age.

"Alright, you two look like a pair of spring Tooka's."

Ezra concealed a chuckle.

Aurora smiled at the way Peyton's cheeks turned pink, and Felix rolled his eyes. They too made their way over and met in the center of the room.

"Ok. Let's start with form 3."

Smiled Ezra.

"I know for a fact that we need to work on that."

Aurora chuckled.

"I know, and I'm sorry for almost cutting off your arm."

Ezra shook his head with a grin.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Train me, I guess."

Smiled Aurora simply.

"Then let's get started."

Smiled Ezra.

"Your never gonna win, Syndulla!"

Aurora held her head low, a secretive smile on her face.

"We'll see, Bridger!"

Peyton held her head high, with pride and grace.

The two circled each other, in silence, one waiting for the other to make a move... Suddenly, Aurora leapt through the air, using the Force to propel herself over Peyton's head. As soon as Aurora's feet hit the ground, their sabers started clashing. Back and forth, neither one of them holding a blade lock. They clashed their sabers stepping in a way that looked like a graceful dance. To an inexperienced person, it would look like a simple fight. But there was so much more behind it. Peyton and Aurora watched each other, trying to pick out a pattern, and an opening. Both knew what the other was doing, and each tried to beat the other in finding a weakness. Finally, Peyton felt she saw one. She suddenly stabbed at Auroras shoulder, but the girl parried it easily by sidestepping the Twi'lek, in a twirl, back lashing around and aiming for the back of Peyton's legs. The Twi'lek leapt off her feet above where Aurora's saber swung. As soon as Peyton's feet hit the ground she did a roundhouse kick, hitting Aurora's legs hard. This caused the girl to yelp and fall to her knees, off balanced. Peyton took that chance and sliced at Aurora's head, stopping centimeters from the humans neck.

"I win."

Smiled Peyton.

She then pulled her saber back and turned it off. The green blade hissed as it deactivated. Peyton then clipped the ancient sword to her belt.

"Good fight."

Smiled Aurora, standing to her feet.

"Are your knees ok?"

"Oh, you don't think you can make a bruise on me that easily, do you?"

Asked Aurora with a smile.

For hours, training fights were held. Ezra won almost every time. But Felix managed to almost get the best of his father once.

Peyton and Felix fought a time or two. But seems as how they felt for one another, it was difficult for them. Aurora knew Felix had let Peyton win.

And after about two hours, the group stood and breathed while Felix gave a tip or two he had picked up from his experience.

Aurora's eyes were fixed on her brother as he shared his knowledge.

"-now sometimes, your enemy may come between you and your lightsaber. This can be dangerous. Always rememberer to never pull the saber towards yourself to fast.-"

Aurora listened intently. Suddenly everything started to fade. Aurora blinked a few times. But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see! Auroras breath hitched. What was happening? But then Aurora saw glows illuminate the darkness. The overwhelming darkness was drowned out by flowers. They glowed until Auroras surroundings were visible. Dried coral of some sort surrounded the girl. It was beautiful, rare, yet familiar. Felucia. She was on Felucia. The flowers glowed lovingly and warmly around her, reflecting on the river that flowed calmly by. Aurora felt at peace. She could've just got lost in the warm feeling of the place.

"Aurora!"

Aurora heard her name, and slowly turned her head towards the voice. A cloaked figure stood surrounded by darkness. A light breeze blew, causing his robes to twirl.

Aurora gaped in shock.

"Who are you?"

Asked Aurora, when she gathered herself to speak.

"Aurora!"

He repeated a he made his way towards her. Aurora stood her ground as the figure approached, but took a ready to fight stance. She could barely make out his voice, and his face was hidden in the darkness of his cloak. The darkness he was standing in started to spread, snuffing out the warm glows and the world of Felucia.

"Who are you?"

Aurora asked again, more stern.

By now the figure was within arms reach, and the darkness all around them. The man stood tall above Aurora, and said nothing.

Aurora looked up at him with a fire in her eyes.

"I said; who are you?"

Yelled Aurora. She felt darkness, and it scared her.

Suddenly a loud snap was heard from behind her. When Aurora whirled around, she saw another tall man. He wore all black, with a black mask. Auroras eyes were pulled to an ignited, blood red, lightsaber. The lightsaber sparked, and it looked unstable. It's hilt was a T shape, allowing extra protection to the hand. Aurora felt an overwhelming wave of darkness, right before the force sent a warning. Aurora could barely blink before the dark figure lunged at her. She was a goner for sure. No one could've escaped that speed. But suddenly Aurora felt a pair of arms grab her waist pulling her to the side. When they landed, the weight of the man on her body, caused Aurora's head to smack hard on the floor, making her dizzy. She moaned for the pain made her head throb. The heavy weight on her body pulled away, and Aurora heard another snap and hiss of a lightsaber igniting. As Aurora opened her eyes and lifted her aching body up, the sound of clashing sabers hit her ears. Aurora looked at what was happening. The two dark figures were fighting, their red sabers flying and clashing with great speed and preciseness. Aurora felt fear overtake her as she stumbled to her feet. She was stunned, and could barely move.

The dark siders fought closer and closer to the girl. They were edging closer, and the man with the mask was definitely trying to hurt them. Aurora had to defend herself! She grabbed her saber, pressing the button to ignite the ancient sword. It's purple glow illuminated her features, and reflected her body in the mirror like walls. Aurora knew she was ready to fight, but she felt numb. She felt as though she couldn't move. Aurora noted her hands were shaking, and she looked down at them. She didn't know what was happening. But suddenly, Aurora heard a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The girl flung her head up, staring at the source if the sound. The man in the hood was on the floor, motionless. And what worried Aurora ever more, was the man in the mask as he made his way towards her, his saber sparking.

Aurora tried to move, but an invisible force surrounded her neck. It tightened and lifted Aurora into the air, causing her to drop her saber. "Agh!" The girl gasped as the dark sider lifted his saber in a familiar position, ready to strike. Aurora shut her eyes tight, ready for it to end. She didn't even know who was trying to kill her. But whoever he was, it looked like he would succeed. But suddenly, the grip on Aurora's neck ceased, and she fell to the floor, the sound of sabers becoming audible once again. Clashes, sparks, and grunts of frustration. Aurora felt almost unconscious. She was to weak to even move. She didn't even hear the loud shrill sound of glass shattering, or the sound of someone running towards her. Aurora, however, did feel the arms that slipped beneath her neck and under her knees, pulling her up bridle style. Aurora wanted to move, but couldn't. She was at the mercy of her capture.. And with that, he took off running.

All Aurora had to do was blink, and she saw her surroundings. It looked like... Nar Shaada? She honestly could quite tell. Aurora suddenly took note of her head hitting against a panting chest, as she was being held still yet by the same figure. It filled her with panic. What was happening? But before Aurora got answers, everything went dark.

 **A/N**

 **And there you have it, folks. I hope to have chapter two out soon.**

 **R/R**

-Cora.


	2. Runaway

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Thanks to all for being so patient as to wait for the second chapter. And I also wanted to give a special thanks to those who have favorited and followed and read the first chapter of my story. It means a lot to me. I truly hope you enjoy the second chapter. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcomed. If you have any questions, opinions, or the like, review or pm me. Thank you!**

 **~Cora**

Previously, Aurora has a vision. What next? Read on...

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **"Aurora! Aurora!"** **Her name was being yelled** loudly. She felt tired, the sound of her name so loud was overwhelming. Then someone gave a few gentle yet firm slaps to her cheek.

Aurora gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She found herself to be staring into the blue eyes of her father.

"Aurora! Are you alright?"

His voice was filled with concern and worry.

"Dad..."

Muttered Aurora, rubbing her head, as her father helped her up.

"What happened?"

Asked the girl.

"Felix was talking, and you stepped forwards a few steps, kinda stared of into space. You started stumbling around, as if you were somewhere else. You wouldn't respond to us, and you tried to fight at us when we went near you."

Explained Peyton.

"Then you fell over, unconscious."

Continued Felix.

There was silence for a moment before Aurora slowly spoke.

"I saw...I think I had a vision."

Stuttered Aurora.

"A vision?"

Inquired Ezra.

"Yes. It started on Felucia. And I saw a bunch of glowing flowers, with a stream right next to them. Then after that, there was a man. His face was covered, and we were in a big dark room. And there was another man, with a T shaped hilt, red lightsaber. He tried to kill me, but the cloaked man protected me. He beat the man with the strange saber, and we were running in the the streets of Nar Shaada, I think? I don't know who they were, I didn't see their faces."

"Hm."

Ezra hummed, pondering what his daughter had told him.

"What does it mean?"

Asked Felix.

"I don't know."

Responded Ezra.

"I was on Felucia at first. I feel like I should go there..."

Stated Aurora.

Ezra shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous."

Aurora stared at her father in disbelief.

"I need to go. The Force is screaming for me to go."

Countered Aurora.

"Which side of the Force? The light, or the dark?"

Asked her father.

Aurora kept silent. She honestly didn't know...

"I sense darkness, Aurora. You can't go."

Stated Ezra, standing up.

"I don't care what side is calling me, I'm going."

Hissed Aurora, fallowing her fathers action, and coming to her feet.

"No Aurora. It's far dangerous for you. After Felucia, I presume your going to Nar Shaada? Well that planet is a toxic wasteland filled with scum of all sorts. Your a pretty young lady, and I know people there would want to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself! I'm 17 years old!"

Aurora hissed.

"Aurora! Stop. No is no."

"Bu-"

"-That's an order."

Confirmed Ezra. He and Aurora held a hard eye contact.

Felix and Peyton looked at each other with deep concern. They knew this was not going so well, and if they knew their family, it wasn't going to end so well either.

Aurora, however, was furious. How could he be so stubborn? Aurora knew she could handle it. She had to see what her vision meant. Aurora glared at her father and began to stomp off.

At that moment Sabine walked up, nearly running into Aurora.

"Whoa, slow down."

Stated Sabine in a stern voice, putting her hands on Aurora's shoulders.

"Stop!"

Snapped Aurora, trying to pull out of her mothers grip, but Sabine kept her daughter in place.

"Aurora! Mando'ad bah Mando'ad! Udesii. Me'bana?"

Asked Sabine. Her voice was gentle.

"Naas!"

Snipped Aurora.

"Vaabir naasad ba'jurir gar jorad at ni, evaar'la dala. Mando'ad's ijaat val buir!"

Sabine snapped back just as quickly, more stern.

"Ne shab'rud'niÖ!"

Aurora yelled.

Sabine gave a shocked and angry expression to her daughters words.

"Aurora!"

Hissed Ezra, as Aurora pulled away from Sabine and stomped off.

The pair watched her go, Sabine then turned to her riduur.

"What's wrong?"

Asked Sabine.

"She had a vision."

Stated Ezra.

"A vision?"

It was more if a scared statement than a question. When Sabine was young, she would've never dreamed of marrying a Force user. Now things were different. Sabine loved her family, and she wouldn't change a thing. But even after all these years, it still was shock when they went through a vision or some other Force ordeal.

"She did. And she wants to go and look into what she saw."

Confirmed Ezra.

"What did she see?"

Sabines question was almost a whisper.

"Bioluminescent flowers on Felucia. And a man in a cloak, who was protecting her. They were on Nar Shaada, and Aurora feels she need to find out what it meant."

Sabine listened to her husband intently.

Ezra continued with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"They call to her. They pull at her. The dark and the light. She has to choose whose call to answer."

Sabine smiled soberly and placed a loving hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"She's not a little girl anymore."

Ezra smiled in a fond and saddened way. "Maybe...but she'll always be my little girl."

Aurora was fuming angry. She paced her bedroom, pondering what had happened. This was all unfair. Aurora hated being reprimanded like this. But her parents rules were; as long as she was still under their roof, she was still under their rules. Aurora respected that. It was apart of her culture. For a Mandalorian to rebel against their parents was a huge dishonorable action. "Mando'ad's ijaat val buir!" Aurora's mothers words echoed in her mind. "Mandalorian's honor their mother." Aurora knew her mother would agree with her father, with which made it final. She was staying if they had anything to say about it. Aurora stomped her foot and continued her pacing.

After pacing the length of her room about a hundred times, Aurora slowly lay down in her bed, facing the wall. She was tired and frustrated. She needed to think about this. It seemed simple enough. She wanted to see what it meant. Just because she saw something didn't mean it was going to happen that way exactly, did it? Her dad was just being stubborn! After a few minutes, Aurora heard the doors slide open. Aurora felt a wave of anger overtake her mind when she sensed her father enter.

"Hey, ka'ra."

Ezra tried to be on a more lighthearted note, as he slowly walked in.

Aurora shook her head and hugged her legs ever more. Ezra made his way over to Aurora's bed and sat down beside her. A quiet moment followed before Ezra spoke.

"Aurora, I know your upset. But you have to understand-it's dangerous for you to run off."

"Run off? Dad! You don't understand! I need to see what happened!"

Hissed Aurora sitting up suddenly.

Ezra leaned back at Aurora's sudden movement. The speed of that girl sometimes made Ezra's head spin.

"Aurora, you have to stop arguing. I'm your father, and you have a duty to listen to me."

Countered Ezra in a stern voice. He kept his cool exceptionally well. Aurora was quite the opposite at the moment.

"I don't! Your not Mandalorian!"

Snapped Aurora.

"And that makes you completely Mandalorian? Your my daughter, Aurora! Your not all Mandalorian."

"I don't care"

Hissed Aurora.

A moment of silence followed. Then Ezra spoke.

"Your focusing on your feelings, Aurora. Your fear."

The two held eye contact. Auroras eyes held hatred, fear, and betrayal. Ezra's eyes seemed to hold no emotion, even though he was full of emotion inside.

Aurora shook her head and turned away. Ezra sighed, then stood. When he was at the door, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

"If only you would believe me."

Aurora shook her head in anger as she stared blankly at nothing.

Ezra stood outside Aurora's door for a moment. He was so distraught. He almost wished that Aurora didn't have the powers of the Force. He only wanted her to be safe.

Ezra quietly made his way to the cockpit of the Gauntlet. When he arrived, he was pleased to find it was empty. He needed a moment to think-to figure out how to protect his daughter.

When her father had left the room, Aurora fell apart. A sob wracked her body. He didn't understand! The Forces pulls were horribly strong. He didn't know what this felt like! Huge tears streamed down Aurora's soft curved cheeks. Her eyes were clasped shut, and she hugged body in agony. She felt torn. Maybe her father was right? Maybe he wasn't? How was she suppose to know? Aurora lay down on her side, huddling up within her blankets. She felt lost and confused. She honestly didn't know what this emotion was, but she didn't like it. Tears stained Aurora's blankets, as sobs wracked her body ever more.

Finally, Aurora cried herself to sleep.

Ezra felt himself staring at his feet. He had them up on the dashboard. He knew Sabine hated it when he did that but he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was just trying to find answers. He needed to help his daughter figure things out. He wanted desperately for the broken to be mended... Ezra honestly felt horrible for keeping her grounded like this. But Ezra felt the darkness. That's all he could feel from this situation was darkness. When Felix was born, Ezra had always said he would protect his family no matter what, to the very best of his abilities. After he had lost his parents, and his master, he didn't think he would be able to cope if he lost his wife and children. So when Ezra felt the dark side in Aurora, all he wanted to do was protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her from suffering.

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts when Zeb entered. "Hey mate. I was wondering if you knew-"

Zeb stopped when he saw Ezra's face.

It was twisted into a hard, focused, look.

"Huh? Oh, uh Zeb."

Muttered Ezra, finally acknowledging the old Lasat.

"You need something?"

"You need a caff."

Stated Zeb simply. The Lasat turned around and headed out.

Ezra slowly turned towards the dash yet again, his face held the expression of confusion.

A moment later, Zeb returned with some caff in hand. Ezra thanked him when he handed him a cup. Zeb then sat in the co-pilots chair, and after a quiet moment, Zeb spoke.

"So, what's on your mind?"

A few hours had passed...

Aurora sat on her bed, cleaning her lightsaber. It was a simple rod shape, but what made it stand out as her own, was the two small crystals at the end, hanging off of some string. Aurora looked up in thought. On the outside, she looked calm, collected, and relaxed. But within her head was like an explosion of thoughts. She felt insecure. She felt restless. And she felt anger. She felt she was old enough to do what she needed to do. She couldn't let it go so easily. Ever since the vision, Aurora felt the Force pulling her endlessly to drop everything and go to Felucia. Aurora quietly cleaned off the sides of her lightsaber, gently and lovingly. She had heard her dad say; that a Jedi's lightsaber was their life. She didn't quite feel that attached to her weapon, but she did rely on it, maybe more than she let on. Aurora activated it, it's purple glow illuminated the dark room. As Aurora stared at the bright glow, and listened to the comforting wirr it omitted, she came to a solid conclusion, and made her decision. The girl got a small weary smile as she shut off the ancient weapon. She threw it down on her bed and leapt to her feet. Aurora was moving like fire. Fast, graceful, yet sparking in anger. She grabbed clothes and supply's and detonators, along with her blaster and lightsaber and threw them into a brown leather bag. She had a plan, and she knew no one would like it, and she knew she would be in deep trouble for this later, but she had to do it. The calls from the Force were much to strong. Aurora did one last checkover in her bag. When she felt everything was in order, she clapped the bag shut, throwing it over her shoulder. Aurora gave a quick glance around her bedroom. It would be a long time before she got back. Aurora smiled as she quietly left her room, walking calmly down the halls of her parents ship, heading towards the cargo hold. She was calm and collected as she wore her bag over her right shoulder, keeping up her senses to avoid her parents in her rout. One could never have seen the anger that was radiating within the girl. She would have to "barrow" an A-wing or the likes. It wouldn't be impossible to do, especially because it was late. Everything was typically slow going around this time. Aurora glanced around. The fleet was huge, but Aurora knew where she was going. The young girl headed towards the edges of the hanger bay, where the fighters were kept. Walking through the hanger bay, Aurora glanced around. A-wings lined the hanger bay walls. There were older ones and newer ones. Aurora decided to grab one of the used ones. Not to old, but not to new. She didn't want to make the Resistance suffer, trying to find one of their best A-wings. So instead, Aurora picked out an older model. It was painted a bright white, with gold lining. Aurora thought it was pretty charming. It looked like it was in good condition, and that no one would be using it anytime soon. And of course, it was in a more secluded part of the hanger bay, easy to grab and go. She slowly walked about aimlessly, waiting for the hanger bay to calm down. She couldn't let anyone see her go. She wasn't authorized, and she wouldn't be authorized without Hera finding out. And, of course, if Hera found out Aurora's plan would be done for.

While she was walking, Aurora felt something. The force was telling her she was being watched. Aurora glanced around and caught sight of a pilot. He was tall, his hair was red and his eyes were blue. Was he new? Just the way he acted said it all. He smiled at her warmly. On a good day, Aurora wouldn't have minded. But today was another story. Aurora gave a ghost of a smile.

The pilot walked up to her, beaming.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"No."

Responded Aurora simply. He had to be new.

A slightly small awkward silence followed.

"So...what's your name? Have I seen you here before?"

Asked the boy.

Yep, he was new.

"No, you probably haven't seen me before. I'm not here all the time."

"Oh... ok. Well, my names Hace. What's your name?"

Said he.

Aurora was not in the mood. First of all, she was not going to tell him her name, for fear she might be found out by her family. And second, she didn't have time to deal with a flirty fly boy. She had to get her ship and leave, before someone else discovered she was gone. Aurora had a job to do. The girl got a dark glare on her face, as she lifted her hand.

"You don't want to know who I am."

Hace stared at Aurora dumbstruck. Then he repeated Aurora dryly.

"I don't want to know who you are."

"You will forget I was here."

Commanded Aurora.

"I will forget you were here."

Repeated the boy.

Aurora ran past him quickly, getting out of his sight. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder, watching him stand in confusion. Aurora sighed in relief when she was a ways away from him. Well...that was awkward. But her trick worked. Aurora was grateful she had learned mind tricks. They were extremely convenient in times like these. Aurora felt her powers were a blessing and a curse. Aurora stared soberly at her feet as she walked. If she didn't have these stupid powers she wouldn't have to sneak out like this.

Ezra took a sip of the half empty cup of caff. It warmed his very core.

"I dunno, Zeb. Maybe I should take her to Felucia. We could take a look around. And it'd get it out of her system.

"Well, it's up to you, mate."

Shrugged Zeb.

"She's your kid."

Ezra sighed.

"I know you wouldn't quite understand this the way I do, but I sense darkness from all of this. It's the dark side that calling to her, and she doesn't quite know it."

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

Suggested Zeb, taking a sip of caff.

"I tried a few hours ago, and she about bit my head off. She needs time to cool a bit, and then, then maybe I'll try again."

Ezra looked down at the almost empty cup.

"It takes persuasion, Zeb. I can't drill it into her mind. She needs to understand and decide for herself that this is not right. I just need to show her the facts so she can come to the same conclusion."

A moment of silence followed.

"Heh. She's just like you when you were young. Stubborn as a tooka."

Zeb chuckled.

Ezra shook his head.

"That's what worries me."

A few more minutes passed. Finally, no one was around. Aurora snuck over to her chosen A-wing. It was beautiful up close. Its golden and yellow paint shimmered in the lighting of the hanger. Aurora gave one final glance around, then proceeded to hop up into the ship. She dropped her bag on the floor between her legs, starting up the A-wing, prepping to fly. The fuel tank was full. Hyperdrive and NAV computer were fully functional. Everything was green. Aurora then skillfully pulled the ship up off the hangers landing pad, proceeding to thrust her out fast, flying out of the atmosphere, into deep space. Hera had taught Aurora how to fly many years beforehand. Aurora knew she was better than most pilots, thanks to Hera's lessons. Hera was a trained and experienced professional after all. Aurora immediately went to calculating the jump to hyperspace. She had no time to lose. They would know sooner or later. Aurora really hoped she could get away clear. But apparently, Aurora was not going to get her way.

"Attention A-wing number 68! You are unregistered to take off. State your name and number!"

An exasperated voice snapped out over the ships comm system.

Aurora smiled as the ship notified that the calculations were complete.

"This is Starbird rebel, and I'm here to tell you; it's none of your business where I'm going. Have a great life!"

Aurora's words were filled with sarcasm and sass.

Immediately after her words, Aurora thrust the throttle forwards, sending her ship plummeting into hyperspace.

Her journey had begun.

 **A/N**

 **There we have it. I tried to make this chapter understandable and as less confusing as possible.**

 **I tried to get both Ezra's and Aurora's viewpoints on the matter as best I could. I didn't want to make Ezra out to be a grump or just flat out mean. I wanted to bring out that with all he's been through, and all he's lost, he doesn't want to lose his family. So when he sensed the dark side, he only acts on his fatherly instincts, and tries to keep his only daughter out of harms way. But, Aurora has that spunk and rebel in her enough to make her jump ship on her own. And she feels the Force pulling at her to go. She's still young, and quite inexperienced, so when such a call is so strong, she goes with it.**

 **I also added in Sabine and Aurora's conversation in Mando'a. (Translations below.) I felt it would put a deeper perspective on their mother and daughter relationship. Aurora appreciates the Mandalorian in her very much, as does Sabine. So when they have a heart to heart, they talk Mando'a.**

 **I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **To those of you who don't know Mando'a or just don't feel like or have the time to look it up, here is the translation for Sabine and Aurora's conversation and a few other Mando'a words.**

 **Translations;**

 **Aurora! Mando'ad bah Mando'ad! Udesii. Me'bana?-Aurora! Mandalorian to Mandalorian! Calm down. What happened?**

 **Naas!-Nothing!**

 **Vaabir naasad ba'jurir gar jorad at ni, evaar'la dala. Mando'ad's ijaat val buir!-Don't raise your voice at me, young woman. Mandalorians honor their mother!**

 **Ne shab'rud'niÖ!-Don't mess with me!**

 **(Extremely strong warning-and likely to be followed by violence)**

 **Riddur-Husband/wife**

 **Ka'ra-stars**

 **So now that this chapters out, I have things to discuss.**

 **!!!SPOILER WARNING FOR THE SERIES FINALE OF REBELS!!!**

 **So, my family sat down and watched the finale. Great episodes. I loved how persistent Ezra was about the situation, and the way he was so willing to sacrifice himself for his friends warmed my heart. The way Ezra and Sabine looked into each others eyes, they had a conversation without words. This moment to me brought out how close they actually have become. They rely on each other to be kept alive, and for comfort. I don't feel like there's anything between them romantically as of yet, but I'm ok with that. It was just so beautiful how in depth their connection has been made. The Emperor scene was well done, in my opinion. I'm sure It must have taken all of Ezra's strength to resist the temptation of living a normal life with his parents. Of course, it probably was a trap, knowing the Emperor. The ending was amazing! Kallus is at peace, and is hanging out on Lerison with Zeb. Sabine and Ahsoka are off to find Ezra. And then- we found out Hera has a lil boy, Jason. I'm pretty sure, if it hasn't been confirmed yet, that Jason is Kanan's boy. So that being said, for now, I'm just going to continue with Peyton being in this story. She's not a "main character" in this story, for she makes only a few scenes including the ones you read in the first chapter, and this is mainly why I'm keeping her in for the time being. But I will sort that out soon. For now, I'm just going with how i have already wrote it.**

 **But despite personal headcanon confusions, I loved the reveal of Hera's boy. It's so bittersweet. He's very adorable, unique, and looks like a very well rounded and caring young man. When I saw his eyes, I immediately wondered where he had gotten such blue eyes. Kanan's eyes were more aqua/teal. Hera's are green. So not to say that perhaps Kanan has someone else in his family with blue eyes, it isn't impossible. It's just a thought. Im also wondering if he's Force sensitive. I would assume so, but there's no one left to train him how to use his abilities at the moment. Perhaps Ahsoka did a bit of training, but even if she did, she's off with Sabine at the moment. I'm hoping they'll come out with a book or something of the like to look into Jason's character deeper. Personally, I would love to see a book written to focus on how Hera copes with the rebellion, being pregnant, and then raising a child on her own. What do you think? Would you like to see a book like that?**

 **So with all this said; Thank you all for reading!**

 **So, now Aurora's on her way to Felucia. What next?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Felucia

**A/N**

 **Hello friends! I finally got chapter 3 up and out. Thank you so much for your patience! It means a lot to me that you all stuck with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Cora**

-CHAPTER 3-

"What?" An older green skinned twi'lek, adorned in a pilots jumpsuit stood agape in front of an outpost commander.

"A-wing number 68 was stolen, General." He repeated calmly.

"Stolen? By whom?" Hera Syndulla's face was twisted in deep concern. Her eye brows were drew together in ponder.

"I can't say for sure, general. The culprit sounded to be a young female. She went by the name 'Starbird Rebel'."

A moment of silence passed. Hera's eyebrows remained tight together in thought, as she tapped her foot. "Starbird Rebel-young female...it couldn't be Aurora, could it?"

The commander kept silent, wallowing in cluelessness. Ignorance was bliss, right?

"Was there any eye witnesses?" Asked Hera with hope.

"Negative. No one reported anything abnormal. And there was no video evidence." Reported the man.

He and Hera kept a pondering silence, before Hera spoke with an authoritative tone. "Commander? I want you to say nothing, as of yet. Let me try to figure this out. Understood?" Asked Hera.

The commander gave Hera a salute. "Yes general."

Hera nodded her head. "You are dismissed." The commander gave Hera another salute then returned to his post.

Hera stood for a moment before she began to walk. She didn't want to believe it was Aurora. She hoped it was just someone who was trying to pass the blame-and maybe it was. Things like that had happened before. When a rebel was desperate enough to run away from this war. Hera slowly made way to her cabin. When she arrived she just stood in thought. She hated to have to do this, but she had no choice. She had a duty to find answers, even if it was awkward. Hera shook her head, lekku swinging with the motion, and reached for her comm.

oOo

"Maybe you should try an divert her mind. I could take her to Leirasan. There's always something she can do there. And by the time we get back, she'd be over it." Suggested Zeb.

Ezra shrugged. "I appreciate the thought, Zeb, but I don't think it would work. That girl is a strong spirited as a Loth Wolf."

Zeb chuckled. "Those Loth Wolves."

Ezra shook his head, smirking. Suddenly Ezra's comm tang to life. "Ezra?" Hera's soft yet stern voice echoed over the system.

"What's up, Hera?" Asked Ezra.

"Ezra, do you know where your daughter is right now?" Hera's voice was stern, and held a bit of hesitation.

Ezra and Zeb looked at each other with confusion. "In her room, last I knew. Why?" Ezra narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he answered.

"Ezra, please don't take this personal, but an A-wing was stolen. They went by the name 'Starbird Rebel'. And they were a young female. Now, if it was her, I don't know what could have caused her to leave without clearance." Ezra listened intently as Hera continued slowly. "Just know I never would have placed her under suspicion for no reason-I only recognized the name."

Ezra and Zeb glanced at each other. Zeb held a shocked gaping expression, while Ezra kept himself collected. "No, it's fine Hera. I appreciate your contacting me. I'll look into it." Ezra then disconnected the comm. Without a word, Ezra rose to his feet, making his way to Aurora's room, Zeb in tow. When they arrived Ezra rapped on the door. "Aurora? Aurora! Are you in there!"

Silence...

Ezra opened the door, peaking in cautiously. It was completely empty. Ezra felt his stomach drop. "Oh no..."

Muttered Ezra before he activated his comm. "Starbird 4, this is Starbird 1. Do you copy?" Silence. Ezra and Zeb exchanged worried glances before Ezra tried again. "Starbird 4! Do you copy!"

oOo

Aurora's ship was flying through hyperspace smoothly. Aurora was still quite angry. She was miserable just thinking about what had happened. Aurora felt a wave of cold which made her shiver. The dark side... Aurora shook her head. She had to keep away from such anger. She knew where it would lead... Suddenly her comm rang to life. "Starbird 4, this is Starbird 1. Do you copy?" Oh no. He was on to her. Aurora fumbled to pick up her comm. she stared at it as if it was something dangerous-something she had never seen before. "Starbird 4! Do you copy!" He had to know she was gone; or would soon, but he didn't know where yet. Aurora gulped and after turning the power off, she took the piece of equipment apart. She knew her parents had installed trackers on all of the comms they shared. It had always been a safety precaution, and Aurora never minded-until now. A small smile graced her lips after she removed the tracker. She took a deep breath, then made her decision. She dropped the small tracking device and smashed it hard with her boot. An electrical crackle was heard as the device was smashed into a million pieces. It was done. She could use her comm, but the tracker was gone. Aurora fixed her eyes on the blue of hyperspace a light tinge of confidence in her face. There was no turning back now.

oOo

Ezra didn't get a response the second time either. He was starting to get worried. Suddenly static filled his comm. She had turned it off! Ezra stared at the comm in his hand, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think at first. But finally, he put it together. She had ran away!

Ezra gaped at his comm, then took off running past Zeb. "Sabine!"

"Wait! What happened?" Asked Zeb running after the older Jedi.

"She ran away!" Hollered Ezra from down the hall.

Zeb stopped in his tracts-green eyes going wide, his ears drooped slightly in worry and shock. "Karabast!"

oOo

Aurora tossed the comm in her bag. The farther away it was the better. She could handle this on her own. Aurora really didn't even know what she was looking for. The flowers she supposed... but why? Why the flowers? What was so special about them, or what would they mean for her? Aurora hoped to have these questions answered. But what was the importance of the rest of the vision? The flowers were a major point, defiantly. But who were those two shady beings? Aurora felt completely confused just thinking about it. She wished she could've seen the cloaked mans face, just as much as she wished she could've had the identity of the masked man. Who they were was beyond her at the moment. Aurora honestly hoped it wouldn't go like that, whatever that was. The girl sighed. This was a lot that was happening, but she would figure it out soon. She had been pondering the events for awhile, yet, she still couldn't come up with any solutions on her own. In all honesty it was extremely frustrating for her. Aurora folded her arms and rested her head on the back of the chair, trying to rest as best she could, but her mind was to distraught. Aurora watched blankly as the stars sped by. Hyperspace had alway fascinated her. Every streak was a star or a planet or a sun. It was pretty amazing, the concept. But no matter how much she tried to divert her mind, Aurora's train of thought always wandered back to her family. The girl drew her eyebrows together in anger. Her mouth holding a distressed scowl much like her father would get when he was angry. All that filled her was anger. She was sick of being bossed around. She hated it. But she equally hated being obstinate toward her family. And to make things worse, she felt the emotions from those she shared force bonds with. Her father was the strongest of all. All Aurora could feel from him was guilt. She was sure there was fear in him as well, but the guilt was so bad, she could barely contain control. Aurora finally felt the tears that had been falling for the past few minutes. Her face was flushed and wet with her tears. She hated feeling these emotions. No matter what she did, she could not block the force bond without breaking it, but oh how she wished she could.

"No! Toughen up!"

She didn't know where it had come from, but Aurora felt the urge to stop pushing away the negative. She felt the hate-the anger. It was begging her to feed off of the hate. "Acting on anger leads to the dark side, Aurora." Her fathers words echoed in her mind.

A fresh set of angsty tears streamed down Aurora's face. "I know!" She shrieked. The girl clutched the window panes around her as she sobbed. She just cried. She sat for several minutes just letting it all out. Tears streamed down her cheeks sticking to her neck and shirt collar. Her head fell low causing her hair to fall, shrouding her face in darkness.

oOo

"Ezra! The tracker isn't working! I never would've thought she'd run off." Sabine panicked as she tried franticly to get the comm to work.

"Calm down, Sabine. I know." Assured Ezra, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

Sabine shrugged off his hand immediately. "Calm down? Don't even start! My child, my offspring ran off, and now we can't even find her! What if she's in trouble?"

"I know where she's going." Stated Ezra.

Sabine looked up, both in shock and a determined curiosity.

"From her vision, Felucia." Ezra sighed. "She's 17 years old, Sabine. She's capable of taking care of herself."

He stated, calmly.

Sabine glared at Ezra in defiance. A deadly silence passed between the two. When Ezra was about 14, he would've broken down completely under the intense glare Sabine was giving him now. But over time, he had become adapted to her glares and returned them with silence.

Sabine finally inhaled. "Well, let's go get her." Stated Sabine. She then turned on her heel, walking calmly out with a determined swing in her hips.

Ezra raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?" He asked. He hadn't been expecting her to say that.

Sabine stopped and turned over her shoulder. "Let's go to Felucia and get her."

"Go get her?" Asked Ezra in disbelief.

"She's still a child, and while she's under our roof, she's under our rule. Mando'ad's ijaat val buir! She's coming back, weather she likes it or not." Stated Sabine, turning and leaving.

Ezra sighed. As much as he hated it, he agreed with Sabine. Aurora was being irrational. Ezra then followed Sabine. They had a new objective.

oOo

Felucia. It had taken hours upon hours to get from D'quar to her destination. 12 hours or the like was as best Aurora could figure. She had quit counting at 5. She had made a few rest stops along the way, and fared well at all of them, avoiding any kind of trouble. She knew she could handle what was to come. From space, the planet looked quite uninviting, holding a musty like green color. But the surface of Felucia was much more desirable when it came to visual. Aurora felt pulled to the planet. It was pleasant, other than the heat. As the ship touched down, Aurora gathered herself. She mentally prepared for the task at hand. For a moment, she felt slight regret. Was this such a good idea? Maybe not. But as soon as the thoughts came Aurora pushed them away. After all, there was no turning back now. She hoped she would find answers.

The girl stood up, grabbing her bag. She took in her surroundings. Everything seemed as it should. She was a long ways away form civilization, and she was glad. After a sigh, Aurora leapt to the ground. The girl breathed in the air. It was warm and moist, holding an almost musty aroma. Aurora pushes aside the thought of the air. She didn't know where she was going, or where she needed to be. She just needed to follow the flow of the force. She then began to walk. Evening was upon her and everything was beginning to get dim. Aurora walked cautiously along on this strange planet, following the flow of the force. In the meantime, she kept an eye on her surroundings. The surface was covered with all sorts of colorful vegetation. This planet had once been covered in water, similar to other thriving water planets. But it had dried up, leaving the underwater life to the influence of the sun. Though the plant life survived for the most part, due to the high moisture. It was beautiful. The brighter colors contrasted against the brown and musty dirt, giving them a glowing allusion. But Aurora knew those were not the plants she was looking for. She was after something far more rare. The girl smiled. Everything was going as planned.

oOo

Sabine smashed down on the hyperspace throttle. The ship jolted as they entered hyperspace. It was a long jump to felucia, and due to that Ezra and Sabine had a lot of time to themselves. Sabines lips were pursed with worry. Her eyebrows narrow with anxiety. Ezra noticed all of this. He examined and absorbed Sabines every feature. Her every move. Her every emotion. Ezra felt a wave of guilt. It was his fault she was feeling this way. It was his fault Aurora was gone.

"Listen-I'm sorry, Sabine."

The words left without him even realizing it.

Sabine lifted her head and turned towards Ezra, her expression held shock. "For what?"

"It's my fault she's gone." Stated Ezra, he held his head low in shame.

"Ezra Bridger. It is not your fault-"

"-It is!" The words came out harsher than he meant. "I should have helped her look into what she saw. Instead I restricted her, to the point she felt she had to run away to figure it out." Regret was all Ezra's voice expressed.

Sabines eyes were filled with passion and hurt. She felt his pain. Ezra continued in a quiet whisper. "I-I needed to be her dad... not her master."

"Oh Ezra." Sabine placed her hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra's bright blue eyes met with Sabines hazel ones as she continued. "Aurora's a head strong, strong willed girl. She may have run off even if you had told her otherwise." Sabine held a comforting smile. "And she'll be alright. We'll get her home and safe."

Ezra gave a tight lipped smile. "I know." Sabine and Ezra held another small moment of eye contact before Sabine turned back to the viewport, watching the stars speed by. Ezra did the same-but he couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen. He just hoped Sabine was right. He hoped Aurora would be alright.

oOo

After quite awhile of walking, Aurora felt she was close. She was getting a bit tired, and she was nearly out of water. But she couldn't quite tell were she was suppose to go. The force was week, yet in a strange way, strong. She had to go deeper. Aurora immersed herself in the force, letting it guide her every step. She walked quietly, closing her eyes. She felt it. Closer, and closer-so close...

"Hey!" A yell broke Aurora's connection. Her blue eyes snapped open, and she whirled around, seeing a heavy set human male. Aurora couldn't make out many details. His hair was sooty grey, he looked as though he hadn't shaved in weeks. Aurora assumed he had been loading crates with a rather lanky assistant, until he spotted her. Both men looked positively filthy!Aurora could've only guess they were transporting something illegal.

"Did...did Anjel Gould send you? That no good cheapskate; sending a child to do men's work." Snickered the man, along with his business companion.

Aurora felt hate fill her. "I am not a child."

Her every word was filled with venom.

"And no, he didn't send me! I don't know who he is, and I sure didn't know you were here!" Hissed Aurora.

"Like we'd really believe you! What else would a Mandalorian be doing here?" Spat the man.

Aurora kept silent. She didn't quite know what to say...

"Well?" The second man pressed, taking a careful aim at Aurora with his blaster. "What were you doing here?"

Aurora remained silent and perfectly still. She could tell them the truth. Yeah-She had a force vision of bioluminescent flowers in a river on this sponge of a planet. That sounded stupid, even though it was the truth. No. She couldn't tell them. But she didn't know what else to do. Aurora's hand subconsciously went to a lingering position above her blaster. The men noticed her gesture, and shot without another word. Aurora stared wide eyed for no more than a millisecond. The girl whipped out her blaster, shooting back. Great! Just how she wanted her day to go! An all out fire battle started. Aurora shot towards the heavy man, and would have hit, if he hadn't taken shelter behind some crates. Aurora didn't need cover. She was quick thanks to her training. She shot and dodged. But the skinny man was obviously skilled, and Aurora needed to get out of here. With him around, it would make it extremely difficult. Knocking him out with a hard hit would suffice. Aurora caught sight of a crate behind him. Aurora gathered the Force and outstretched her left hand, using it to lift the crate. Everything was going as planned. But suddenly, as the crate was nearly over the her target, a plasma energy bolt shot towards her, presumably from the heavy set man. Aurora used the force evermore as she whipped her body backwards, falling down and sliding. Aurora suddenly felt a sharp prick on her head as she slid across the ground. The prick was so bad she dropped the crate. It landed inches from the her target. Aurora rushed her hand to her head and felt where the object pricked. She felt a small thorn or the like, and Aurora instinctively grabbed the small piece of nature and held it out in her hand. Aurora barely noticed the blood on her hand, for the thorn gathered all of her attention-it was glowing. Aurora stared at it agape. This was ever so familiar! She barely even had a chance to notice the other familiar glowing flowers that littered the ground. Aurora suddenly became aware of the plasma shots flying past her head. Aurora threw the thorn away and leapt to her feet and ran in on the action. She was fuming now. She leapt in shooting energy shots with great precision. The heavy man shot at her with his blasters, but his shots were sloppy. Aurora could tell he had spent most of his time smuggling, not fighting. But weather or not he was a good shot, he was persistent. He shot so many blasts, that Aurora could barely dodge them. But Aurora didn't even notice the skinny man flank her, knife in hand.

Aurora had had enough. They all had been shooting at each other for the past five minutes. Aurora had a mission to complete and didn't have time for this. Aurora aimed towards the heavy set smuggler with an extremely well and precise shot. Her blaster was no longer set on stun. "This ends here." Her teeth were clenched as she aimed. But just as Aurora was about to pull the trigger, she felt the Force overtake her mind. She felt the dark pulling her to shoot, but the light pulling to not. The light was strong, but as was the dark. It hurt! The pulling was to strong. Aurora's clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight for her head started to spin and ache all at once. She also started to get a sickening sensation in her stomach, one that made her want to throw up. She was so distrust that she didn't even notice the sound of light footsteps coming up on her left. But as she was trying to break free from the pulls, a sharp pain shot through her leg. Aurora shrieked loudly at the unbearable pain! Everything became bleary. Aurora felt her leg become wet with blood. She had to have been stabbed by a knife. The voice of the smugglers became audible to her ears as everything went dark.

"She's a Jedi."

oOo

Ezra and Sabine had finally arrived in the Felucia system. The journey was extremely hard for them. All they could do was worry. Entering the atmosphere, Ezra spoke for the first time in awhile. "I sense something..."

"What is it?" Asked Sabine eagerly.

Ezra shook his head. "Everything is wrong. I'm not sure how, but it's wrong."

Sabine pursed her lips. This was bad. The two glanced around in deep concentration. Sabine used her helmet to zoom in a bit on the ground, trying to find a sign that her daughter had been there.

Worry nagged at both of them. But Sabine's eyes lit up when she saw what she had been looking for. "There's her ship!" Exclaimed Sabine. The shape of the stray A-wing looked so much out of place. Sabine felt her stomach drop, when she saw it was empty.

Ezra kept quiet, but Sabine could practically feel his anxiety. Ezra quietly took them down to the surface. The ship landed, and Ezra and Sabine left their ship. The ground was spongy and damp.

The two quickly made their way up to the ship, examining it. It was completely empty. There were no signs that anyone had been coming or going recently. Ezra folded his arms in worry and in ponder. After a moment, he closed his eyes, reaching out with the force.

Sabine perked up a tad. "Well. She has to be here somewhere. We'll find her. And when we do..." Sabine was determined, but when she looked towards Ezra, she saw his face was twisted with shock.

"Ezra." Sabine placed a hand in her husbands shoulder. "What happened?"

oOo

Christophsis. The higher class area of the planet was pleasant. The buildings were beautifully built. The glass and metal gave it an icy sensation. Well off people of all sorts wondered blissfully in their simple, calm, and happy lives. The lower class society, however, was nothing desirable. The streets were covered with lower life folks. Homeless people were everywhere, and the smell was nearly unbearable. There were small and low quality Inn's. As well as taverns and cantinas. One cantina was most popular. People were lined at the bar table from one end to the other, nearly touching it was so full. Tables were filled with gangs and low life gamblers. Two men in particular were deep into their game. On one end of the table sat a heavy set man. His hair was a familiar sooty gray, his eyes a dull brown. The other man was barely visible. He wore a jet black cloak, the outline of his face could barely be seen with his deep blue eyes, eyes which held secrets.

"It looks like you have nothing else to do but admit I won." Stated the cloaked man.

"Hold on there." The smuggler held up a hand. The cloaked man raised a brow in curiosity. The smuggler continued after a moment of thought. "I'll tell you what, I still have one more thing i could bargain."

Stated the man.

The cloaked man tilted his head curiously. "I'm listening."

"I have a slave girl. She's a full blooded human, Brown hair, blue eyes. Pretty face, and a great figure." The smuggler left out the fact that she was quite the fighter.

"Are you sure you want to part with her?"

Asked the cloaked man. "Sounds like you particularly fond of her."

"I won't be anyhow. So, do we have a bet?" The smuggler was beginning to be impatient.

"We do." Smiled the cloaked man.

"Sabaak." Smiled the smuggler maliciously, laying down a decent, but slightly pitiful, pair of cards. "I win."

The cloaked man held up a hand. "I think your mistaken." He then laid down a better pair of cards than the smuggler had, a winning pair. "I'm sorry, stranger, but it appears you acted to fast."

The smuggler held the face of shock, with which turned into hatred. He watched with anger as the cloaked man lifted the credits. He picked up every last one. "Now." Stated the cloaked man as he stood. "The girl."

The smuggler wanted to just shoot the man on the spot, but he couldn't here. Not here... "Of course. She's outside in my speeder."

"After you." Offered the cloaked man. The men made their way outside. The night air held a chill, one that would run straight through a person. The men had walked a few blocks down when they arrived at the speeder. In the back seat lay the unconscious girl. She had a blanket covering her entire body. Beneath the cloak her hands and feet were bound with cuffs. Her hair was messy, and her face was abnormally pale.

"This is her. She took a, let's say, accidental blow to her leg there. She's been unconscious for a day or two. I've been waiting for her to wake up, that is, if she does. She was carrying this bag along with her." The smugglers poked at a brown leather bag that was randomly thrown by the girls side. "It's only carrying her clothes-a goofy red dress. And a maybe a blaster." Stated the smuggler with a shrug. He left out the fact that he held the object that the cloaked man would've been most interested in-a lightsaber. "Shes all yours."

The cloaked man slowly walked past the heavy set smuggler, leaning in the speeder to get ahold of the girl.

The smuggler took his chance and yanked out a blaster extraordinarily fast. But before he even had the blaster aimed, the cloaked man whipped around and grabbed the blaster, twisting it out of the smugglers hand faster than lightning. "I wouldn't try that again, stranger. I can kill you easier than you would ever know, and I would. Don't give me a reason to." Spat the cloaked man. The two held a cold glare at one another for a moment. The cloaked man then dropped the blaster to the ground, taking his foot and baring down, smashing it to pieces.

The smugglers mouth dropped open in shock at the cloaked mans strength. No one could do that! No one that was normal.

The cloaked man bent down and lifted the unconscious girl up, carrying her bridle style and setting the bag on her abdomen. The two shared one more hate filled glance, and with that the cloaked man walked into the alleyways, disappearing in the foggy night.

 **A/N**

 **There we have it folks! So-I wanted to ask, did the force flowers sound familiar? They are from the Freemaker Adventures. Season 1 episode 5, in which Rowan and Luke crash land on Felucia, where they find some bioluminescent flowers. They learn the flower will glow when they sense the force. I loved that episode and the Felucia scene. So I decided to add them in this story. You may be wondering still what they meant for Aurora? Rest assured, that question will be answered in future chapters. So with that all said, thank you again for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 4. ~Cora**


	4. Captured In Darkness

**A/N**

 **Hello my friends!!! First off I'd like to start with apologizing for the insanely long wait. I had put off finishing it for most of last month, because apparently sickness happens. I've also been busy with work, and it takes up a lot of my time. But here I am with chapter 4. So at long last, please enjoy the chapter:)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Ezra lay quietly in his bed. Worry-fear-regret-guilt. She was gone. Was it his fault? He felt it was. He didn't regret saying no. But he should've payed more attention. He should've been there for her.

Ezra was broke from his thoughts when the doors to the quarters slipped open, and a female figure stepped in, closing the doors behind. "What a day." Sabines tired and worried voice whispered as she got into her night clothes.

"Hm..." Ezra hummed quietly. He didn't know what the next step was. They had been so close to finding her. All day, they had scoured about looking for any signs that she had been there, Any signs of how she left. But nothing. Nothing revealed itself to them.

Sabine finished changing then slipped into bed besides her riduur. A moment of silence followed... Then Ezra noticed Sabines force signature. It was in pain. Horrible pain. Not physical, but mental. Ezra knew what was wrong. He had thought she was ok, but he should've known. Sabine had always been the type to hide her emotions. Ezra leaned up on one arm to look down upon his wife. "Sabine?"

"Ezra...I'm worried." Sabines voice nearly cracked at her words. The emotions were ebbing off of her. She knew, Ezra knew.

After a moment, Ezra lay back down beside her. "I know, Sabine. And I know this has little comfort, but...it's ok. I-I can feel her through our bond. It's clouded, but she's alive." Ezra sighed. "I don't regret saying no, she needs to know her place. I just regret not keeping in tune more, listening and protecting her more... Now she's slipped away from me..." Ezra's voice was strained, and raw.

"Ezra. You can't blame yourself. She has a mind of her own..." Stated Sabine. Her voice was strained as she clutched the blankets.

There was more, but Ezra didn't want to mention it. He didn't want to worry Sab-

"Ezra. I know there's something your not telling me." Sabine interrupted Ezra's thoughts, with a cold and stern voice of worry.

Ezra sighed. He should've known. "It's just... Earlier... I felt pain. First it was mental, then physical. I-I think-" Ezra inhaled. He could feel Sabine horror. It gave him a horrible chill. He continued in a whisper. "I think she's hurt..."

"Oh Ezra." Exclaimed Sabine in horror as she jumped up on her elbows. Her brown eyes shimmered with tears as she gaped at her husband.

Ezra placed a hand on Sabines shoulder and hushed her in comfort. "It's alright, Sabine. She's alive. I can feel her. Don't worry. We will get her back." He stared into her eyes with a sincere light. "I promise."

Sabine eased back down beside Ezra. A sniffle escaped her as she tried desperately to hold back tears. Ezra pulled her close, so her head rested on his chest. With that, a sob wracked Sabine's body, followed by more. She sobbed into Ezra's night shirt, letting out what was bottled up all day. Ezra hushed her as he stroked her head. "I know, Sabine. I know. It will be alright." And it would. They would get their daughter back.

oOo

Aurora gasped, her eyes going wide. Everything was bleary and light hitting her eyes made her head throb, causing her to close her eyes tightly. The girl took note that she was on a floor, and she felt something around her wrists. Curiosity and fear filled her mind. The last things she remembered... what was the last thing she remembered? Aurora thought hard. Her mind felt like a cloud of fog. She felt unable to think properly. She felt her heart beat as it throbbed against her chest. Her throat was congested and it made breathing uncomfortable. Suddenly, it started to clear. Fleucia! She had been shot, or was it stabbed, down? On Felucia. Aurora sure felt like she had been stabbed. Aurora suddenly panicked! Now where was she. She tried to lift her head and open her eyes again, but the effort was futile. Her head hit the floor from the weekness of not being able to lift it properly, and her eyes were stabbed by the light yet again. Aurora's head throbbed as she lay there, eyes squeezed shut, just breathing. She felt so weak. But she had to know where she was. Aurora blinked multiple times, letting her eyes adjust. When she could open her eyes again, Aurora glanced around. The room was pitch black, except for the blinding light from a sun coming in through a barred window. Aurora slowly looked down to see her wrists were bound in primitive hand cuffs with chains that drew to the wall. Her leg hurt so bad, she felt nauseous, and she suddenly felt a migraine starting. Aurora saw that her leg had been treated, and she was thankful for it. She knew she would be dead if it hadn't been cared for properly. Who had treated her wounds? Who would care? But those were the lesser of Aurora's worries, for she felt a presence in the room...

"Who's there?" Demanded Aurora in an unnaturally raspy voice. She didn't know how long she was out, but she knew it had to be at least a few days.

"Your awake." A male voice spoke, ignoring Aurora's question. "For awhile, I thought you might not make it."

Aurora slowly attempted to sit up. She managed to support herself on her hands. Aurora went to speak again, but she started a coughing fit instead. She hadn't drank any water in days. "Who are you?" Aurora talked in a whisper.

"I am Kejia." Stated the figure, coldly.

Aurora heard shuffling as the man slowly stood. He then made his way into the light, towards Aurora. Aurora gaped at him. He wore black robes, upon more black garb. Aurora couldn't see more than an outline of his face, for it was covered in the darkness of his cloaked hood. The first emotion after fear Aurora felt was panic. The urge to run. To escape his eyes. After a small moment, he moved towards Aurora yet again. The girl jerked back nearly falling on her back. The man stopped-then slowly continued. He set down a glass of water. "Drink. You need water." Then he slowly moved back to where he had been, in the shadows. Aurora didn't waste a moment. She gulped down the water so fast she barely processed it.

The cloaked man glanced at Aurora's leg.

"Your leg got banged up pretty bad. Only a few inches away from the main blood line. If that would've been hit, you'd have been dead."

"Oh... Who? Who helped?" Stuttered Aurora.

"Thankfully for you, the low life I got you from wrapped you up enough to stop the gushing. Another thing that would've killed you. When I got ahold of you I treated it properly."

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Aurora. She clutched the cup that had held water tightly, holding a suspicious glare.

"Because, you were so helpless."

Aurora knew he was lying. She then straightened up and tried to stand, regretting it as she fell again. In all honesty, she didn't know how she had ended up in his hands, but she continued anyway. "I am a feared bounty hunter. I was after my bounty and almost had him. How dare you capture me. I demand you let me go." Hissed Aurora. Every word was pain, but Aurora had to try.

"Of course. But first things first. I never did get your name." Stated the figure.

Aurora stopped for a minute, just to catch her breath. "Aurora."

"Aurora?" Asked the man again, in confirmation.

"That's right. Now I demand you let me free." Hissed Aurora, in the coldest voice she could bear.

"Well chicky, I don't think so yet. First of all, you can't even sit up, let alone going anywhere." Stayed the man as he gestured to Aurora's week form, as of to prove his point.

"Don't call me 'chicky.'" Aurora hissed.

The man continued. "You've not said much about where you come from. Mandalorian by the looks of it."

"You guessed correctly." Aurora smiled sassily. She was proud to be recognized as one.

"Well, you must be very good at what you do. Your so young, yet so much older in mind. And your spirit. Your very determined aren't you?" The man paced the length of the room slowly as he spoke.

"How would you know?" Asked Aurora, with slight worry in her peaked voice.

"And your mad. You left the safety of your home against the wishes of others." The sentences were clear statements from the man as he came close to Aurora.

Aurora, on the other hand, was worried. How did he know?

Suddenly Kejia dropped down on one knee, getting close to Auroras face. She finally got a good look at the mans face. It was a softer shape, not too prominent, yet not too soft. His eyes were like sapphire as they burned into Aurora's soul. Aurora went to pull back-but the man raised his hand. Aurora gasped. He was trying to enter her mind. No! Aurora strained to put up mental shields all around her mind, locking away everything, letting no one enter. Her head ached and throbbed. It felt as though her brain would completely implode! Aurora strained in pain as the man persisted to try.

Kejia suddenly stopped. Aurora could feel the shock radiate off of him. His next words were calm. "You know how to put up mental shields? Were would you have learned that?" His voice was even and steady.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aurora, her voice was breathless and filled with pain.

"You know exactly what I mean. I feel it. You feel it." He arched an eye brow in curiosity.

"I don't understand!" Yelled Aurora, her voice aching, her breathing labored.

"You and I both know you do, and you will reveal it when you are ready." The man calmly countered. He then rose to his feet. The two held a deadly eye contact. Then, without another word, he turned on his heel, his cloak made a whisking sound at his fast moving. Aurora stared after him in bleary vision as he left, locking a large door behind him. This was very eery! He had to be a force user...but he didn't seem to be the kind Aurora would've liked to see. He was bad-he was a dark sider. Aurora calmly looked around. Her cell was cold and damp, but Aurora caught sight of the window. If she stood he could just see out. Well she had nothing else to lose. So Aurora proceeded to stand and slowly limped to it, using the aid of the force to move. Aurora stumbled and grabbed the bars, letting her head fall down slightly, as she caught her breath. This was crazy. How would she ever escape being this injured? Relying on a dark sider? She knew there could potentially be dark siders around the galaxy, but what were the chances of this? Aurora knew AP-5 or C-3PO would know. Those droids always knew the odds. Aurora gathered herself and looked up. As her vision cleared, she saw a courtyard of some sort. She must be in some primitive prison, or the likes. Well, it had defiantly been abandoned, for the stone walls were practically crumbling. She was trapped. And it was all her fault-she didn't even want to think about what her parents may be thinking. Aurora stood for a moment as the thought lingered. She could feel her father through their bond ever so slightly, as it was clouded by the dark side. What she could feel, though, she wished she couldn't. Still an overwhelming amount of guilt. Aurora's head spun and everything was unclear. She slowly slid to the floor, losing what little strength she had. Tears ran down her face as she fell unconscious.

oOo

Kejia made his way down the ancient halls. He had her. A feeling of achievement rushed through him. He was proud of his work. He had trained for ages to become this good, and he felt his hard work had payed off. But, there was still work to do. Now came his not so favorite part-contacting his master. His master was strong and ruthless. Dark. Just so dark. Kejia admired him, yet feared him evenly.

After traveling down many dark twists and turns, the cloaked man made his way to a dark and familiar room, where his holo projector lay in the center of the floor. The man kneeled before it. He rested his hand on his knee, and held his head low. And at that very second the transmitter came alive, showing a dark and familiar masked face.

"Kejia Ren. Was your mission successful?" The masked voice asked, his voice held an intimidating ring.

"Yes, my lord." Kejia stared at the floor blankly.

"And the girl?" Asked the man. He kept motionless. Eerily motionless. The masked mans posture would make even the legend, Jabba The Hutt, squirm in discomfort.

"She is contained. My lord, how shall I proceed?"

"Has she revealed anything useful? Background information, where she comes from?" Asked the man.

"No, my lord." Kejia's face held a blank expression.

A deadly silence followed. Fear built up in Kejia. He almost felt trapped in the glare. Finally, the masked man spoke. "Very well. You shall proceed with interrogations. You may use whatever methods you fancy, just see to it she is alive. Meanwhile, I shall send a ship to collect you both. Expect it in 4 days. I pray, you won't disappoint me." The mans voice was gravely within the helmet, delivering fear and obedience to any one whom he should speak to.

"You won't be disappointed, my master." Kejia shifted his eyes from the floor to his boots.

"Let us hope not."

And with that, the transmission ended. Kejia collected himself. He was ashamed of the unbearable fear he felt, but instead of pushing it aside, he fed off of the fear. It gave him strength. Great strength and power. With that, Kejia lifted his head. He had work to do.

Four days...

oOo

Aurora slowly woke to the sound of doors sliding open. She heard footsteps enter. The girl felt woozy and lightheaded, as if she had been drugged. Oh! What was in that water? She slowly sat up, glancing around as if in a new world. Her blurry and hazy eyes caught sight of the sith, and they followed as he moved closer to her. When he stopped a few feet away from her, Aurora spoke. "How long was I out?" Aurora's voice was groggy and exhausted.

"Seven hours." Shared the dark sider.

Aurora was a mess. She felt as though she didn't know where she was. She didn't even hear his footsteps approach her. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed her wrists. The girl groaned in slight pain as she was lifted up. What was happening now? Suddenly, Aurora felt the metal chains that were already restraining her, claps into something else. The girl opened her eyes to find herself levitated up. The chains that bound her wrists were clasped up on hooks, forcing Aurora in a standing position, holding her arms above her head. Everything started to clear and Aurora could see the dark sider clearer than before. He stood before her, perfectly still, perfectly composed, perfectly expressionless-and oh what silky black hair he had. She could barely see it behind the veil of his cloak. Aurora startled as he spoke. "Now. We have some business to settle, and then you can go." He promised.

Aurora glared at him. "What kind of business?"

A deadly eye contact was held between the two. Kejia glared at her, or maybe it wasn't a glare. She didn't know.

"You will tell me where you come from."

"I come from nowhere." Snipped the girl in response.

Kejia slowly lifted his hand, setting it steady to rest on the side of Aurora's head. He leaned in close, and when he spoke, it tickled Aurora's nose. "You will tell me where you come from."

"I-don't-don-" She started in a breath but stared at Kejia's hair. "So black. Like a raven." The girl muttered.

Kejia's face twisted form it's expressionless form, to that of a stern anger. The man then lifted his hand. Aurora followed it with her eyes until it came to a lingering rest above her face. Aurora kept her eyes fixed on it, a stern and stubborn expression on her face. Suddenly a rush of pain shot through her face. It grew and grew, until Aurora moaned and groaned in agony. It hurt bad. It felt as though something was crushing her head-it actually was mentally crushing her, causing physical pain. Aurora moaned in discomfort as the pain grew. Kejia held an inexpressible face as he mentally suppressed Aurora. The girls face drew more and more distressed, until she finally screamed. Sure-she could use the force to fight it back, but she didn't. And in all honesty, Aurora was to exhausted to fight it. Yet in another point of view, she was fighting. She refused to use the force. If she did, it would only confirm for this man that she was important in some force like way. The mental pain strained at Aurora's mind ever more. For five more minutes it continued, until he finally stopped. His face held a tint of amusement, one Aurora found annoyingly attractive. But in her state, of course he was.

"Your very strong willed, aren't you?" He tilted his head in thought. "I don't think mind crushing works very well on you, even when you refuse to use your powers to aid you."

Aurora kept silent, and breathed.

The man slowly walked around to Aurora's side. "Perhaps another method will do the trick." A spike of worry tinged Aurora's mind. What did he mean? Well, she'd be finding out real soon. Kejia slowly walked to face Aurora yet again. The two held eye contact as he slowly lifted his wrist. On his sleeve was a small control panel. The man slowly pressed one of the buttons. Aurora took notice of two small machine like contraptions attached to the base of the chains. It then clicked in Aurora's mind what this was. Before she had another moment to think, volts of electricity charged down the metal chains, into Aurora. She screamed loudly as the electricity coursed through her soul.

oOo

Ezra woke with a jolt. He felt her. Ezra felt his daughter in the force. She was in pain. Ezra sat up and glanced around. The room was quiet, and dark. Sabine was sleeping soundly beside him. Ezra felt sweat drip from his forehead, and his breathing was deep. He drew his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. A light peace fell over the man as he slowly began to drift back to sleep. Peace. Quiet. Hushed silence... suddenly Ezra's entire body tightened in a painful, almost electrical, way. "Agh!" The man exclaimed as he fell to the side of the bed, tumbling to the floor! Everything was a blur. He could barely make out a voice. It was Sabines voice, so familiar and beautiful. Wait-was she yelling? Ezra could barely make it out. He tried to say her name, but he couldn't. His voice was pained and his entire body felt electric, as if he had been struck by lightning. Ezra then realized he felt Aurora in his mind. Their minds were linked. All Ezra could comprehend was Aurora. She was the only thing in his mind that made sense. Everything else was made of voices, music, lightning, screaming, and unbearable emotions. It was all blurred together. Nothing was real, nothing was fake. Only Aurora made sense. And suddenly, in what seemed like an eternity, everything began to clear...

oOo

All of her muscles were tight as electricity courses through her and she knew, without a doubt, she'd be on the floor if not for the chains with which held her up. It just went on and on. It never ended. Finally, what felt like an eternity but what was only a minute, the electricity ceased. Aurora panted to catch her breath as the remaining smokey steam made it way off of her. She had a hard time seeing straight, and her entire body felt prickly from the remaining electricity. Aurora felt a strong hand take ahold of her chin to pull her head up. "Would you care to change your mind, and talk?" Kejia's voice was calm and collected. Aurora stared into his cold blue eyes and vice versa. Her eyes held defeat, and exhaustion. maybe, just maybe, he had her. But, to his dismay, Aurora spit into Kejia's face. The man squeezed his eyes shut in a reflex action. He then let go of Aurora's chin and slowly wiped his face with his sleeve. When he opened his eyes, Aurora's head was lowered again. Anger flared in Kejia's chest, he acted on his instinct and smacked the side of Aurora's head hard. Only a pained whimper came from her. She was falling unconscious, Kejia could sense it. More anger flared in his core. He acted on it and slammed his hand on the button.

So much pain. Aurora swore she had never felt so much pain. It coursed through her nerves, making everything numb. Her head especially was pained, due to the smack she had earned. And her leg wound felt as thought it was on fire. She could barely see, think, or feel. Everything fizzled out.

Kejia's shook his head in frustration as the girl fell unconscious. He had to get answers or his master would be most displeased, very displeased. And god, kejia didn't want his master in a displeased state with him in close proximity. Kejia stood and just stared at this girl. Her long hair was greasy and snarled. Her cheeks were wet with tears and smudged with dirt. Wet and dry blood alike smeared her lips and lower cheeks and chin, caused from small blood drawing scratches and cuts from the rough past few days. She was a mess. But Kejia didn't really care, not really. Well, he had done all he could for now. Kejia unlocked the chains, and caught Aurora's unconscious form before she could fall. The girl felt light, maybe lighter than she should've, even with all the armor. He remembered her feeling more stalky when he had first found her. Kejia shook his head, ridding the thought. The man slowly helped Aurora down. The dark sider then came to his feet, barely glancing at the girl again as he left.

oOo

"Ezra! Ezra please answer me! What's wrong?" Sabine had finally gotten to sleep, what she guessed was now late last night, when she heard him scream and go tumbling off of the bed. And there they were. Sabine was in horror. Ezra lay stiffly on the floor, groaning and moaning in extreme pain. His face was sweaty and flushed, and he looked as though he was in another world. "Ezra please listen to me!" Said man jerked a bit at Sabine words. He gaped at her, as if she was something new to him. "Ezra? Are you alright? Please, talk to me." Sabine begged.

Ezra tiredly blinked a few times. "Sabine." His voice was raw.

"Oh Ezra." Sabine felt relief flood over her. Ezra would sometimes have small nightmares. Sometimes they focused on his past, thing that had already taken place. Some about losing Kanan, or about the day they freed Lothal-the day he was lost. Other times, they focused on things that never happened, things that never would, if they had anything to say about it. Such as losing his family and friends completely. But tonight was nothing like those nights. Something had happened. Sabine didn't know what, but something had happened. "Ezra? Ezra are you ok, love? Please Ezra?" Sabine begged.

Ezra slowly nodded. "I'm alright. I-I'm alright."

"Oh Ezra, what happened?" Sabine stroked Ezra's head as she asked for answers. Ezra shook his head in pain and confusion.

"O-ok want some caff? Let's get some caff. That sound ok?" Asked Sabine, as she helped Ezra stand.

Ezra nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Sounds good."

Sabine nodded, as she and Ezra made their way to the ships small galley. It was a bit cramped, but it worked fine. Ezra plopped weekly into one of the chairs, while Sabine heated up some caff. It was older, from a day or two ago, but it would do the trick. It sounded heavenly to both Ezra and Sabine at the moment, due to their shared exhaustion. Sabine shakily poured two cups, and brought them to the table. She passed one to Ezra, who thanked his wife in kind. A calm and exhausted silence followed. The two just breathed in the coffee fumes. Ezra knew Sabine liked this kind the best, it was a good, strong, spicy kind. One perfect for Mandalorians. Sabine spoke first, breaking the tired silence. "Did you see something? Was it a vision?" Sabine tried to hide the unbearable worry in her voice, but failed.

"No, Sabine. It wasn't a vision." A small moment of silence followed. Sabine stared Ezra down, begging for an explanation with her eyes. Ezra continued. "Our minds synced. Aurora and I."

Sabines eyes widened. What did that mean? Of course she knew what force bonds were, yes. But if Aurora and Ezra's minds were one, why was Ezra in pain?

Ezra took a long sip of caff. It was beautiful relief. It helped clear his groggy head. "I know you understand Force bonds for the most part?"

Sabine nodded.

Ezra went on. "Well, through our bond, our minds were one. We felt the same thing. Now I was only sleeping, she didn't feel anything from me. But I felt-" Ezra stopped short. The exhaustion in his eyes was evident as he stared into his caff cup.

"You felt what?" Sabines voice was gravely. Her words were filled with anger, even though it was untamable worry that filled her soul.

Ezra squeezed his eyes shut, trying so very hard to hold back the emotions he felt. "I-I felt pain..." every word was a soft whisper.

Sabine bared her teeth, her fists were clenched and she nearly pounded her cup off of the table. "Who was doing it? Who was hurting my baby?" Venom filled Sabines words. Ezra swore her amber eyes were filled with fiery hate.

Ezra gave a solemn glance to his wife. It was just like her to want to rid of the pest who was hurting her offspring. Ezra couldn't decide if it was the Mandalorian or the mother in her. He settled on both.

"Ezra. We have to find her. And the scum who's hurting her" Ezra could feel Sabines untamed anger, as she hissed the sentence through gritted teeth. It made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Ezra took a chance and placed his hand atop of Sabines. He could feel her icy glares "I know, Sabine. I know. She will be ok." Ezra then leaned forwards. "I promise."

oOo

Aurora felt herself drift into consciousness at hearing someone enter. Aurora jumped up with shock. She took a fighting stance the best she could. She could barely stay remotely upright yet, so she did her best.

Kejia spoke as he entered. "Calm down, chick, I'm just bringing you some food."

Aurora glared at him as he slowly walked over and set down the tray. On the tray sat a plate of rations and a cup of water. Aurora flinched back as the man neared. He calmly set down the tray in front of Aurora, as the said two held eye contact. Kejia then stood. "Enjoy." His voice was tainted with something Aurora couldn't read. Then, he left.

Aurora was slightly dumbfounded. That was not what she was expecting. And in all honesty, she didn't know what she had been expecting. Maybe more pain... But, there was food and water before her now. Aurora didn't quite know what to do. What if that dark sider would try to drug her? In all honesty, she guessed he already had. After the glass of water she was given when she first came to, she had felt unusually woozy. On the other hand, Aurora couldn't starve herself. She had no choice. She had to build her strength. Aurora slowly ate. It was wonderful, yet awful. She was so hungry, yet her stomach ached in the worst way. Thoughts flowed through her head as she slowly ate. Why did the dark sider want to know where she came from, and who she was? Aurora didn't know, but she did know one thing; she could not tell him who she was. Her parents, family, and friends were all relatively well known, especially on her mothers side. Her grandmother was countess of the Wren Clan. And her mother was the next heir. And to make things worse, Aurora's father was a relatively well known Jedi. If Aurora spilled a word of this information, her entire clan, family, and friends-the entire resistance and Crownest perhaps could be in horrible trouble. And worse yet, Aurora had a nagging feeling that Kejia may be in association with the First Order. If that was the case, Aurora was in deep trouble. Though, she couldn't be sure he was working for them. The conditions here were nothing compared to First Orders standers. Kejia could merely be a force user out for some fame. Either way, Aurora fixed determination in her mind. She would not say a word to put her family and friends in danger. On the other hand, she was trapped. First Order or not, she was trapped in the clutches of Kejia.

Aurora glanced up, staring into the bright sky through her small barred window. It was all her fault, all this. She was not going to make others suffer for it. She was determined to protect her family, no matter what.

oOo

"Extract information! Do what you must to extract information." Kejia's master hissed out over the holo transmitter.

"I have tried, master, she's strong. Very strong." Kejia sat on one knee before the masked figure. Their conversation had not been to long-they never were-but Kejia was grateful for that.

A silence followed that nearly swallowed Kejia alive. Not all to soon, yet all to soon, his master spoke.

"Weak child. I should've left you. All those years ago, I chose you because I thought there was something special about you. I guess I was wrong." In his voice came mock regret and pity.

Kejia ground his teach in anger. "I won't disappoint you. I swear it!" Snapped Kejia. "I will live up to what you expected."

Another small moment passed, not so long as the last one, but just as deadly.

"We will see." With that last short sentence, the masked man disappeared, leaving the dead holo before Kejia.

The young man stood fully, his head held low as he glared at the ground. His face was unreadable, and blank. Determination filled his soul. He would break her, yes, he would break her.

oOo

Aurora hugged herself as she lay on the ground. What else could she do? She had no bed. No blanket. Nothing. Just old dry grass. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, honestly. It was so much more welcomed than interrogations. Every moment Aurora lay there, she worried he would come back, trying yet again to extract useful information. Aurora didn't know how, but he knew she was special. Aurora didn't think she was special in any way. She was just another human from another family. But anyone working with the Resistance was special, as was anyone with force powers. Aurora recalled hearing many times of rebels from the resistance being captured. Most never came out alive. Aurora shuddered at the thought. Aurora knew she wouldn't be leaving any time soon without help, and her parents couldn't find her on their own. She hated to admit when she was defeated, but she was. She needed help. Aurora slowly sat up. She was extremely dizzy, but in only a mere moment her head cleared. Aurora dusted the dead grass from her clothes. She then crosses her legs, carefully not to hurt her wound. The girl then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. She reached out to her father. She felt the bond between them was weaker... This caused Aurora guilt. But despite this, Aurora strove to make contact. Not to long Into the process, Aurora's face twisted into concern. Everything was clouded. She couldn't quite succeed. Somehow, something was blocking Aurora from connecting with her father. It was as if he was right there in front of her, but a large cloud of fog was restricting her from seeing him, or hearing him. Aurora couldn't quite figure it out yet. It was like a rainy day. You know the sun in there, but the clouds restrict you from seeing it. And anyone who hadn't seen the sun before, wouldn't know it was there in those conditions. Aurora realized she hadn't properly used the force since before she was captured. Now Aurora felt trapped. The girl took a deep breath. It would be ok. Aurora opened her eyes slowly, with confusion and suspicion. As soon as her eyes were open, they widened in shock, and her breath hitched in her throat. The girls mouth was agape. She slowly lifted her trembling hands up to touch her hair. Aurora's long brown hair was giving out a bright glow. The glow was a deep warm orange. Aurora's concentration in the force diminished as shock overtook her, and as Aurora's concentration ceased, her hairs glow slowly faded-faded until it returned to it's natural brown. This was shocking to say the least! Her hair had never done anything like this before. Questions flooded Aurora's mind. What made it happen? "I've got to get out of here." Stuttered Aurora in a silent whisper.

oOo

Kejia sat in the center of the floor. Moonlight peaked through a barred window, drenching the man in its silvery glow. He sat quietly, so quiet you wouldn't even know he was present. He sat cross legged, back straight and posh, eyes closed gently. The scene was eery, unexpected, hushed and never spoke of. It was as if he was drowned in silence, never able to leave it again. Always lingering in restless dreams, alone...

Suddenly, he raised his head, opening his sapphire eyes. Something had changed. A secret was being kept. The biggest secret of them all... four words echoed in his head...he would break her.

oOo

Since contact through the force was impossible, Aurora figured she had to physically escape on her own. She couldn't afford to let the dark sider in on her secret. She couldn't. Aurora glanced around the room. Everything was dark and quiet. The night sky was cool and beautiful. Aurora longed to see it clearly again. The girl shook her head, refocusing. After all, there was no time to lose.

Aurora pulled the chains on her wrists up her arm, revealing a piece of armor. She was still fully clad in her Mandalorian armor. Which meant she had a few tricks in them too. Aurora activated her wristlet pick. It was designed specifically for picking locks. Aurora didn't know why she hadn't thought of this before. She summed it up to being drugged and tortured. Aurora wasted no time picking the lock. She was overjoyed when it undid and clamored to the floor. The other did the same. Aurora twisted her wrists, loosening the sore joints. She had been in this chains for a few days now-she couldn't say for sure how long it had been. Time was running together nowadays. Once she was free, Aurora slowly clambered to her feet. She was uneasy and stumbled around quite a bit. Once she got her footing, she slowly walked to the door. She hadn't walked this room fully before, and was happy to feel the door. It was an ancient lock mechanism, same as the chains. Though the door was a bit more involved. The girl focused on picking the lock, but while she worked, fear overtook her mind. She was terrified. Her hands were trembling as she finished with the lock. The old door slowly swung open with a creak. Aurora glanced outside the doors. The hallways were silent and dark. Dust floated thickly in the light that streamed in in patches. It was dusky and ancient. Aurora slowly stepped out of the cell. Dust was disturbed with every step. Aurora felt cold all over, even though it was warm. She felt the dark side lingering about like a predator after its prey. It lurked about around her, as if it was watching. Aurora felt chilled as she stepped out some more. The ancient wood floors creaked below her as she walked. She had to figure out what she was doing. Aurora wasn't going in search of her belongings. Aurora didn't even know if Kejia had her things, and if he didn't she wasn't risking being caught more than needed.

Aurora had to have a plan for when she got outside. She decided to do a quick scour for a ride, but she wasn't going to waste time. If she couldn't find anything quickly, she'd run. She'd just run. Thats all she felt, was run. But she couldn't. Not yet. She was still limping from her leg wound. As best as Aurora could figure, she had been there for roughly two days. Aurora guessed it was about four days since she obtained her leg wound-but she couldn't be sure. Even so, it was very early in the healing process, and she was limited, even with the forces aid. Aurora crept down several identical hallways. She could feel a light but steady breeze. She had to be getting close... Aurora came to another intersection and carefully peaked around a corner. Aurora knew the prison was huge-as best as she could guess. And as far as she knew, Kejia could have multiple squads of stormtroopers or worse. But Aurora had to try. She had a new secret, one that could not be revealed. She had to get out. Aurora was just about to take another step-but suddenly she gasped for air as a hand wrapped around her mouth. Aurora squirmed in agony as another hand gripped her arm. The girls breath hitched in her throat as a wickedly cold voice spoke into her ear. "Where do you think your going?" Kejia!

Aurora tried to scream, but the hand stayed secure against her mouth. Aurora's mind was cluttered in confusion and fear. She tried to kick but before she could get a good angle, her captor pushed her forwards roughly. "Mmph!" Aurora muffled as she clawed at the hand that was covering her mouth. It didn't help. It was as if Kejia was accustom to pain. Aurora only had a moment to dwell on that dark thought before she nearly tripped. It startled her so she swore her heart skipped a beat.

Aurora was being pushed down the halls faster than she could walk. The girl stumbled and nearly fell multiple times, but Kejia kept her upright. Aurora tried and tried to scream, talk, yell, make a sound of any sort, as she was pushed down a familiar hall. Her captor didn't acknowledge her struggle as he pushed her through the door into her cell. Aurora was suddenly thrown to the ground roughly. Her head throbbed as she lay in the dust. She almost wished she could be left, left on the ground. At least she could sleep, that way. But alas, her peace was broken as a familiar pair of angrily strong hands grabbed her upper arms, pulling her up. She barely registered what was happening until her wrists were chained yet again. She let her head hang low from exhaustion. She was so tired.

A smack to her cheek made the world spin. "How dare you even think about escape." Kejia stood like a led brick firmly in front of the girl. "Did you honestly think you could get away?"

Aurora let her head remain hung low to her chest. She just breathed. Kejia's angry face softened into a false expression of mock concern. The man slowly stepped closer. "Look at you. Such a young child. So inexperienced and fragile." His eyes were filled with a fake sympathy.

Aurora felt a spark of burning anger flicker somewhere deep within. The girl slowly lifted her head and glared at the dark sider. "I may be young. But at least I'm not a cowardly Sith." That remark earned Aurora another hard slap! She bared her teeth as she felt blood drip from her nose.

"I wouldn't say that again." Hissed the dark sider.

Aurora nearly held her breath. She felt the anger pouring off of him.

Kejia held an angry scowl. Aurora knew she had angered him and that she was in for it now. She bared her teeth, ready for what was to come.

Kejia lifted his wrist and pressed the button. Aurora screamed as electricity coursed through her body. The dark sider held a hateful glare as the girl shrieked.

oOo

Hours passed. The dark sider tried and tried to get information from her. He tried ever hard. But despite his work, his attempts were futile. He didn't get a useful word from her. Not one word that would give him any sort of lead. Her screams of agony filled his mind. He watched as the electricity coursed through her, as if she was it's host. Kejia finally lifted his finger off of the button.

Aurora whimpered as she panted for breath. Her head was hung low as she stood limply, being supported by the chains... the physical pain had very much proved useless. Kejia had one more option for this situation. The man slowly walked closer to the girl. She knew he was there in front of her, Kejia could sense it. He closed in, leaving only a few inches between them. His next words were chosen carefully, and delivered with a non threatening tone. "Tell me-tell me what your thinking." His voice held a false tone of calm and compassion as he reached out with the force.

After a moment of no response, Kejia lifted Aurora's chin up. Her eyes were heavy and tired. She breathed in short and labored bursts. Her blue eyes were foggy and dreary as she started at his mouth. He knew she was drifting off, but he continued in a gentle whisper. "What's in your mind?"

"M-my-" Aurora exhaled deeply, followed by a sharp inhale. "I feel-your my-your-" She stuttered, breathing deeply ever more. Her eyes were heavy as she let them shut slowly.

Kejia glared. She was becoming delusional. As her head fell down slowly, Kejia reached out and held her chin up. "Sleep." He stated. He then let her head fall as she drifted unconscious. Kejia had to admit, she was painfully stubborn. It would be hard getting anything from her, but Kejia knew he could do it. He would get what he wanted.

oOo

Sabine quietly entered her cabin. It had been about two and a half days since they had arrived in the Felucia system. They had searched for miles and miles in every direction around Aurora's found ship. They had even talked to the locals. Nothing. Not a clue, not a lead, nothing. Sabine was becoming impatient. She wanted to go further. She felt the urge to scour the planet over herself, then travel to every planet from here on to find her child.

When she entered, she found Ezra meditating. He had been for hours.

Sabine watched him for a moment, before she spoke. "How's it coming?"

Ezra slowly opened his eyes. "Nothing... I can feel her. She's week and hurt, but I can't feel where or how. I can't make a solid connection."

Sabines heart fell. Her next sentence was filled with anger and venom. "If you wouldn't spend so much time meditating on nothing for days on end, maybe we'd have found her by now."

Ezra looked up in shock. "What?"

"I'm sick and tired of it, Ezra. We've been here for far to long. We have to take action!" Sabine slapped her fist down on her hand.

"How, Sabine? We have no lead." Ezra slowly stood.

"There you go, reminding me of that again! We can look! We can just look. It's better than meditating for hours on end, trying desperately to make a futile connection. That won't help us find our daughter! We need to go!"

"Were do we go? Where do we start? We don't know where she is, Sabine!" Ezra kept calmly still, as he spoke. It drove Sabine insane, making her ever more angry.

"We can search! We'll move out, and start with what's closest. How do you think I found you, Ezra? After you left? I didn't sit for hours and meditate. I got off of my bum and looked for you! I searched everywhere! And I found you! I found you Ezra!" Sabine stomped her foot down hard as she spoke.

"I know, Sabine. And I appreciate it, I really do. But you had Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave you assistance with the force. It was the only way you could find me." Ezra countered calmly.

A venomous silence hung between the two. Sabines eyes were filled with that fearful Mandalorian anger as she glared and breathed heavily.

Ezra stood calmly. "I'm going to try again." He stated as he sat in a cross legged position, once more.

Sabine grunted in irate irritation. She glared her calm husband for another moment before she shook her head. Turning to leave, she stopped before she exited the cabin. Looking over her shoulder, she spoke. "It's not going to work!" Sabine snapped the sentence out like a bite.

Ezra kept hushed. His eyes remained closed.

Sabine shook her head yet again, then left...

oOo

Pain...pain... those were the first words that came to Aurora's mind when she came to. Force, if she kept passing out like this she'd be dead. She was becoming tired of it. But as week as she was, and as bad as the interrogations had been, no wonder. But Aurora felt something different about her this time. She slowly began to sit up. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She had to much of a headache, to much pain, she didn't want to be blinded. She knew the morning sun was coming in, she felt it on her face. Aurora slowly dragged her hands up her waist, loosening up her joints and muscles. Wait! Aurora's eyes snapped open, only to be blinded as she predicted. Aurora turned her head away from the window as she blinked her eyes frantically. That hadn't been smart. Aurora's eyes adjusted and she gaped down at her body. Her armor was gone! She was left in her black shirt, pants, and boots. Well she should've expected this with her last trick. Kejia obviously didn't trust her. And with good reason, Aurora had other tricks in her armor she very well could've used. But the thought of a strange man removing her armor while unconscious gave Aurora horrified chills. But he hadn't hurt her, just left her unconscious and took her armor away to some place. Aurora took a deep breath and stretched a bit. It did feel much more better to be free of her armor yet, in a way, Aurora felt naked without it, even though her current outfit covered her very well. It was just the Mandalorian in her. Any Mando would feel the same without their armor.

Aurora sat for awhile just thinking, resting, reconvening. It wasn't that easy, no. But this helped. Just to relax. But she wasn't truly relaxed, she knew the dark sider was close. His presence was always felt by her. She knew he was always close. He was always there...

oOo

Aurora sat silently, tracing marks in the dirt with her finger. She made stories, drawing people, people who told a story of their own. She had been in her cell for nearly 6 hours. One could only sleep so much, and there was literally nothing else to do. So she drew in the dirt. She drew many characters. The Jedi and Sith of old, as they fought for peace and power. Story's of those who resisted, those whom loved, and those whom hated. She kept herself occupied, trying to remember the story's her family had told her. The last character she drew was a girl who was trapped, with glowing hair... Aurora was suddenly broke from her thoughts when the doors swung open. Aurora frantically swiped the dust in front of her, clearing her stories into nothing. Aurora glanced up at Kejia. As he entered he carried a tray of food. The usual, two rations and water. Even though it was the most simplest of foods, Aurora was extremely grateful.

Kejia slowly made his way over, setting the tray before Aurora.

The girl glanced up at him, a genuine look in her eyes. They shone in the light, so alive, so determined. Just as her spirit, Kejia feared. The man then stood. He had work to do, and keeping her alive was one of his responsibilities. His duty. A mere job. The man then turned to leave. Not a word had been said between them, and unless it was what he wanted to hear, Kejia preferred it that way. The next few days would go fast, and this mission would be over. He would be free to train ever more. But just before Kejia reached the door, Aurora spoke. "Thank you."

Kejia stopped. Here he was, a man who was torturing her, keeping her locked up as if she was an animal. And yet she was thanking him? Why? What made her do such a thing? He would never know. He shook the thought from his head and continued onward. Kejia locked the doors behind him, trapping the girl within the depths of this prison yet again.

oOo

Hours... hours... Sabine sat before a large, barely paint touched, wall. She stared at it in a skeptical light. She hated it. She ran her airbrush along to blot out what was an art project. Another fail. Sabine stared at the wall sadly. How could she be painting now? She had a daughter to find. Sabine slowly stood, stretching out what had been strained for the past 2 hours of sitting. Her arms ached from holding up the filled paint brush, and not painting a thing. And her back was achy from poor posture. Sabine slowly walked onwards. The walk was quiet. Sabine remembered to years ago. She remembered a small, raven haired boy, the age of three, running about wildly with a stick. He would swing it about in the air slicing and dashing. In his small mind, he was a knight, brave and -a bit reckless. Sabine pulled her lips together tightly. That little boy was was a knight now. Her little Felix, all grown up. She remembered later, a small girl, maybe less than 6 years old. The little girls long brown hair rested around her shoulders as she stared at a lightsaber. The girl turned it about in her hands, and she wore a familiar skeptical expression. One reminiscent to her fathers. The girl finally got a the expression of shock and glee, all in one. "Mommy! I know what color to paint it!"

Sabine smiled wearily. She missed her kids. They were all grown up and gone. Sabine had always wondered if she'd ever have any others-but she knew she probably couldn't. The circumstances were all wrong. She couldn't bring another baby in the world-especially not with the First Order in power. Sabine shook the thoughts from her head as she continued on through the ship to her bedroom. Sabine stopped at the door, hesitating. She didn't want to face it. Any of it. She just wanted her daughter back. Sabine took a deep breath then entered the room. There, as she expected, was Ezra. He was in the exact same position he was in when she had left him around six hours ago. "Ezra..." No response. He was still and quiet. Sabine sorrowfully glanced at her feet. Then she sat down across from Ezra. She spoke again, her tone strained and tired. "Ezra, I'm sorry."

Ezra opened his eyes. "Sabine..." he looked a little dumbfounded at first, but his eyes cleared. "Im sorry."

"You have no right to say that, Ezra. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Sabine met Ezra's eyes, and examined his features. She then noticed, he was pained. In a way she hadn't seen in a long, long time. Sabine tilted her head. "Ezra. What's wrong?"

"I'm-" he paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I'm losing her..."

Sabines eyes widened. "What? What do you mean losing her? How?" Sabines voice was filled with agony as she tensed up.

The look Ezra gave Sabine nearly drove her to tears. It said so much. It held sorrow and heartbreak. "Nothing. She's gone... she's just gone..." Ezra shook his head. "I can't feel her in the force."

Sabine gaped in agony. "Ezra. She can't be..." Sabine stopped when Ezra gave her that look. That look. It was indescribable pain and loss. Sabine felt her soul would shatter. She felt empty and lost. She just felt so lost. Sabine fell forwards and clung to Ezra. The two just held each other and cried. Sabine sobbed into Ezra's shoulder, repeating her name over and over... "Aurora...Aurora." They sat holding onto one another, never wanting to let go- mourning the loss of their only daughter.

oOo

Aurora was suspended upon the chains once more. Her arms had become accustomed to the uncomfortable position. Kejia stood closely before her, his hand was outstretched above her face. His expression was neutral, as always. And hers was pained, as often. She strained and moaned.

"You will tell me all you know. Who are you." He whispered into her mind.

"Stay out of my head!" She shrieked, tears running down her face. For one to force themselves into another's mind hurt so bad. It was as if someone was tearing it apart, looking for the best pieces for themselves. The pain was nearly unbearable. "Please, stop..." she whispered through tears.

Kejia gave a force push against her head, pushing her back against the wall ever more. He leaned close, speaking in a eery voice. "I will give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know."

Aurora didn't speak. She was to week to talk right now. She had no strength, no energy for a fight left within. She just needed to stay strong. She couldn't move. She held her ground.

Kejia grew more and more frustrated. He glared through the girl hard, as if she was a foggy window. He slowly eased back and let go of her mind, whispering into her ear. "You have to realize, even if you come from something, you are nothing! Nothing."

Aurora slowly squinted her eyes open. The two held eye contact. Aurora swallowed in discomfort as he stared deeply into her eyes. So deep, it was as if he was reaching into her soul. Then he left. He left Aurora alone in the dark.

 **A/N**

 **Well, that was a bit dark. But at least we have some anticipated action-with plenty more to come.**

 **Also, Aurora's hair glows now. Let me explain. Many of you may remember me mentioning the bioluminescence flowers from The Freemaker Adventures on felucia, last chapter. Well, let me explain how these can make Aurora's hair glow. As you know, the flowers glow when one uses the light side of the force. If you recall, Aurora got some of the glowing flower mixed in her blood when she fell across the ground, the scene were she was battling the smugglers. It's that simple. It's in her blood, so her hair reacts the same as the flowers when she uses the force. It was a fun twist, and I hope it's liked.**

 **Also, I hope to have chapter 5 out sooner than later, so keep an eye out for it in a couple of weeks;D**

 **Again, huge thanks to everyone of you who have favorited and followed and read my story. It means a lot:) With that said, until next time friends, may the force be with you.**


	5. On The Move

**He guys! Here we are with chapter 5! Thanks for everyone's patience, as you know it takes time to write. Enjoy:)**

One more day. In one more day Kejia Ren's master would arrive with the First Order. And Kejia still hadn't extracted information from Aurora. She was much more of a challenge than he had anticipated. It angered him horribly, and he acted off of that anger continuity.

Kejia knew she was trying to heal. Even so, she was week. The interrogations kept her at a standstill, preventing progress in her natural healing process.

Kejia knew he could break her. Because despite her persistence, she was a child; a small child in comparison with his high strength. The dark side made him strong, powerful. He would have her in his grasp. But Kejia knew his current tactics had proven unfruitful. He needed another way...

oOo

Aurora sat facing the window. The evening sun shone in lovingly, bathing Aurora in its precious glow. It was the only affection she received nowadays. She couldn't help but think, the sun glowed like her hair. Aurora sat with her legs pulled up. Upon her knees, her chin rested lazily.

With the evening sun, her achy mind wandered. Aurora lightly fingered her hair. Why did it glow? What had changed? Aurora's memories of the past few days were blurry. She couldn't remember what had happened right now. If only she knew. This was one of Aurora's biggest questions.

The second was, who was Kejia, and why did he want her? What did he have to gain from keeping her hostage and trying to extract her personal information? Aurora knew he wanted to take something from her, something important. Even in her horrible state, Aurora knew Kejia was that kind of a person. The kind that would only do something for their own benefit.

Aurora shook her head ever so slightly. She felt lost, helpless, and exposed with no hope.

Aurora's restless thoughts were broken when the door to her cell began to open with a long creak. The girl looked up to see Kejia walk in, carrying two trays of food. Aurora flinched back when the man crouched down to place a tray before her. Aurora watched skeptically, and with fear, as he proceeded to sit across from her, setting down a tray before himself.

Aurora shifted uncomfortably, staring at Kejia as he casually began to prep his tray. "W-what's this?" Aurora muttered.

"I'm joining you for a meal," he stated matter of factly.

Aurora continued to gape, stupidly. After a moment, Kejia looked between Aurora and her tray. "Are you not hungry?" He asked, a trace of confusion in his voice.

Aurora blinked a few times. "Oh, uh yeah. Yeah," she muttered awkwardly. She then began to eat.

A short spell of silence lingered before Kejia spoke. "Your stubbornness is quite impressive. I suppose it's the Mandalorian in you?"

Aurora hummed. "Got that right. And thank you." Aurora barely glanced up and continued to eat hungrily.

"Oh, it wasn't meant to be a compliment. It was meant to bring out an annoying aspect of your character." Kejia tilted his head in a gestural manner.

Aurora shrugged, "I'll take the compliment." A small smile graced Aurora's lips, and stayed in place. Aurora didn't know why, it just felt right.

A moment of silence followed, but it wasn't like any other silence that had passed between them. This silence was less threatening. Suddenly, the corners of Kejia's lips tilted upwards in a ghost of a smile as he hummed.

Aurora looked up curiously, even a bit timidly. Aurora was shocked, she had never seen him smile like that. It was almost as if he was enjoying himself. As if he was enjoying her presence.

The two finished eating in silence, both holding light smiles. When they finished, Kejia picked up both trays and left without a word.

Aurora watched him go, curiosity was practically smothering her. She couldn't help but find this entire situation extremely perplexing. Only a few days before, she had been beaten senseless by this stranger. And here they were today, eating together. Aurora was tired, and she couldn't entirely focus like she wanted, so she let the subject go. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she had a good feeling. Perhaps things would get better. Aurora curled up and shut her tired eyes. Hope welled in her chest as she slowly drifted to sleep.

oOo

Aurora slept soundly. The rest was much needed and welcomed. Birds chirped softly from a distance, singing their morning love songs. It was just beginning to get light out, and a cool morning chill hung in the air.

Suddenly, a loud blast shook Aurora from her calm sleep. The girl jumped up on her side, stretching to see out from where she lay. Her body was still sore and tired. Blaster fire and blood-curdling screams began to replace the light chirping of the birds. What was happening?

As the black splotches began to fade, Aurora decided to stand. She had to know what was happening. Strands of greasy hair teased around her eyes at her moving.

But before Aurora could stand, the cell door flew open, and footsteps echoed behind her. Aurora had become accustomed to the way Kejia walked. The rhythm of his steps sent chills through her body as she turned towards him.

Kejia looked troubled, and in a rush. Whatever he had come in here for, good or bad, it was urgent. Aurora felt her stomach drop as the man ducked down to her level. He leaned close and grabbed her hands roughly. Aurora screeched and tried to pull away, but the man tightened his grip. "Stop," he snapped grabbing the girls attention. They stared into each other's eyes for no more than a moment, when Kejia proceeded to reach under his cloak. He quickly pulled out a key and undid Aurora's handcuffs, then pulled her to her feet. Aurora gaped at him as he held her upper arm, ushering her out. "Come," underneath his lifeless facade, his voice was urgent, even nervous.

Aurora was dragged down the halls of the ancient prison. She could only assume they were being attached. But why was Kejia pulling her along like this? Why would they be evacuating if he had squads of stormtroopers on hand? Unless he didn't...

As they ran, Kejia's hand slowly slipped from Aurora's upper arm down to her wrist. If felt a bit strange to be touched by another living thing. She hadn't been touched for many days. And she didn't realize how much she had longed for affection, just as a baby longs for physical contact from its mother. Aurora realized one never really grew out of it. But Aurora didn't like the way Kejia's touch made her skin crawl. It was as if the dark side was draining from his skin, and trying to soak into Aurora's soul. Instinct told Aurora to pull away, but she couldn't.

Kejia's face was set with an emotion Aurora couldn't quite read. His brows were knitted, and it was almost as if he was biting the inside of his lip.

The two force users ran down various twists and turns. Only a few of the first halls were familiar to Aurora. She remembered them from her attempt at escape. But as they entered the uncharted depths of the structure, Aurora realized how much she had to rely on Kejia. It scared her.

Suddenly, a group of what looked to be pirates jumped out from a corridor right in Aurora and Kejia's path. Kejia stopped abruptly, nearly causing Aurora to crash into him. The girl blinked a few times due to the extremity of the black spots that enslaved her vision. In front of them was a human, and two rodians. Their clothes were worn and messy, and the human's hair was shoulder length and absolutely filthy. The pirates aimed their blasters straight at her and Kejia. "Put 'em up, kids!" Snapped one of the rodians.

Kejia's face twisted into a dark glare, one that made Aurora physically shudder. He suddenly let go of Aurora's wrist and pulled out a blood red lightsaber from beneath his cloak. The pirates tried desperately to overrun the man, but failed.

Aurora stared on, her mouth agape. He was a skilled dark sider, she knew that for sure now. Aurora suddenly shook her head, trying to compose herself. She realized she had her chance, and if she wanted to take it, it had to be now. Turning on her heal, Aurora nearly fell as she dashed down the halls, leaving the dark sider with the pirates. Aurora mustered the force as she ran. It aided her injury, but even so, it stung as if it was being stabbed again and again. Aurora was panting, her chest was heaving, and sweat-laced her face as she ran through endless halls and corridors. But after a few moments, she built up normal speed. Just maybe her luck was changing. Just maybe she had lost him...

Suddenly, Aurora tripped. Falling hard to the ground, she cried out as her arm twisted oddly beneath her body as she fell. As soon as she had come to a stop on her side, she rolled onto her back. The pain was excruciating. Aurora whimpered when a sharp spike of pain shot through her shoulder as she moved, fading into a dull ache. To make it worse, her head was pounding, and her leg was throbbing. Aurora knew, though, that despite her body's immense pain she had to keep moving. The girl half-heartedly tried to get up. But before she could, a stiff boot pressed against her chest, forcing her back down.

"Where are you going," Kejia snapped.

Aurora blinked her eyes open. The man was towering over her, a stern look graced his face. His boot was pressed firmly to Aurora's chest, preventing her from moving. He must have finished with the pirates only a few moments after she ran.

Aurora didn't even notice Kejia pull out his saber until it ignited next to her head. Aurora gasped and tried to pull away, but to no avail. Kejia held a terribly determined and angry look as he dug the saber into the floor, and drew it closer to Aurora's neck. Aurora grunted in a mix of fear and frustration. There was nothing she could do, but struggle. As the saber inched closer to her neck, the heat grew along with her fear. Aurora shut her eyes tight. Flashbacks flooded her mind, of the time she had dropped her lightsaber at ten years old. Lucky for her, it hadn't lopped off her foot, it only left a scar. Nevertheless, the incident scared her so bad, that she had refused to touch a lightsaber for months. Aurora's chest became tight at the memory. All the air escaped her lungs, and she heaved in a panic. When the saber was only a few inches from her neck, it hissed off. Aurora inhaled sharply, nearly choking.

"I recommend you don't try running again. I will not turn it off next time." Kejia bent down on one knee, leaning close to Aurora. She felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke in a seductive murmur. "It would be a shame if I had to ruin your pretty neck."

Aurora let out a shaky breath, she was too traumatized to move. She watched helplessly as Kejia stood, grabbing her collar and pulling her up with him.

Aurora struggled against Kejia's grip on her upper arm, but the man started Aurora by pulling her close to his face. "Remember what I said."

Aurora nodded lightly, staring at Kejia with startled blue eyes.

A rumble in the building broke the momentary silence. Kejia tightened his grip on Aurora and ran. Aurora felt the familiar feeling of fear sink in the depths of her stomach once again, as rubble fell around them and as bombers dropped detonators from above.

At long last, after making their way down three different halls at least, the two humans ran through a large two door entrance into the open air. Aurora blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw the morning sun rising in the distance, adorned with pink and pale blue colored clouds. Green misty fields were scattered far and wide. A chilled breath of morning air nibbled Aurora's face and neck. Wherever they were, they were deep within the countryside. Aurora's mind nearly wandered far within the depths of the force that inhabited this lush planet. It was so alive.

Aurora had felt nothing but darkness when in the prison. It was almost as if the light and been killed, drained, and discarded from the ancient building.

A hard tug on her wrist pulled Aurora to the present. She realized that they were headed towards a massive hanger bay. It looked to be just as old as the rest of the prison, but operable. Did Kejia have a ship? He must. Why else would they be headed there? Not to hide, surely. Aurora gasped when a blaster bolt shot past her head. Some of the attackers were focused on her and Kejia, shooting with excellent precision. Aurora nearly fell backwards when Kejia whipped out his saber. His firm hold on her wrist was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Kejia whipped the lightsaber in front of them skillfully. He deflected blaster bolts, sending them back at the shooters and in every other direction. He worked diligently to keep Aurora and himself unharmed. Then suddenly Kejia started running, his hold on Aurora's wrist firm. Aurora didn't realize he had started until her neck jerked back at the sudden movement of her body. Letting out a whimper, she stumbled to keep up.

Aurora took a glance at the battle. Various pirates were fighting off dozens of old battle droids. Battle droids! Aurora had never seen one before. They were ancient, only useful for museums really. Yet there they were, weekly fighting off harsh pirates. The droids didn't stand a chance. But with all this, Aurora concluded for sure that Kejia didn't have any stormtroopers. Only these relics he had most likely scavenged. This gave Aurora courage. He couldn't be working with the First Order. If he were, he would have stormtroopers. Even so, the battle droids would be destroyed before long, giving the Pirates a new target. Them.

When they entered the hanger, Aurora's mouth dropped open. Was that his ship? It was horrible! It looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. Didn't he have a better means of transportation? Apparently not. Kejia leads Aurora up the ramp. It was an old and unkept ship, but Aurora didn't have time to dwell on that. Every step sent a gaping amount of pain through her body, as she grew weaker. When they arrived in the cockpit, Kejia let go of Aurora's wrist, making his way quickly to the console. Aurora didn't have much independent strength left, so she slumped to the floor, exhausted. Aurora hated feeling so week, so vulnerable. But what could she do? Aurora could hear the shuttle hum to life as the dark sider prepped it for flight.

After a moment, the shuttle jolted, letting her know they had taken off. Aurora let out a breath of relief. But her relief was in vain, for the shuttle jolted yet again, rumbling and creaking loudly. They were being shot at! Aurora heard Kejia grunt in frustration as he swerved the ship about in the air. The old ship rocked roughly, tilting back and forth. Aurora had to hold onto the floor grates to prevent rolling with the movement. It took all of her strength to hold on. But then, Aurora realized her lousy arm was under to much pressure when a shooting pain sparked through it. The girl's breath caught when her hands slipped, causing her to roll freely into an old piece of bulkhead. The rough edges caught at her wounded leg. The shooting pain that seized Aurora's leg let her know her wound had been torn. She felt the cold floor begin to warm from the wet blood of her leg. Panic overtook her and made her headache. Her brows creased together tightly and her teeth were bore in pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, wetting her neck. But she didn't have enough energy to do anything about it. She was dreary and in a daze. She could barely pay attention to anything but the sound of her own headbanging.

oOo

Pirates. Those low life scum had destroyed his mission. Kejia didn't even want to think about how his master would react. But he pushed that thought aside for later, he would deal with it when the time came. For now, he was flying an old and broken shuttle across the planes of Naboo. What next? Kejia thought about it for a moment and decided he would head to the capital, contact his master privately when they arrived, and go from there. This was definitely not apart of the plan, and he needed instruction on how to continue. But now Kejia had to deal with the task at hand. The man set the old shuttle on autopilot, and turned around in his chair, taking note of the woozy girl who lay on the floor at his feet. The poor helpless creature. It would be easy to break her when they got in touch with his master. Looking the girl over, Kejia's eyes narrowed when he saw her leg. It was bleeding far too much. Kejia realized he hadn't cared for it since he had won her in that gamble. It was far overdo by now. The man shook his head, standing in search for a med kit. He knew he had seen one here somewhere, but where? As he searched, he heard Aurora moaning ever so lightly behind him. He needed to strengthen her up. The time for interrogations was over, and now came the next step. Ah, finally a med kit.

Kejia knelt down beside Aurora, taking a moment to glance at her leg as he readied the kit. From his first treatment of the leg, he knew it was a knife wound. Who had caused it? What had happened? Only Aurora could tell him now, and force knew she refused to do that. As Kejia removed the bandages, Aurora began to squirm.

oOo

Everything was woozy... everything was a blur, and Aurora's ears were ringing. She blinked a few times, trying to see her surrounding a bit better. Suddenly, Aurora became aware of cold hands on her bare leg. Panic seized her chest, and she kicked and squirmed.

"Whoa, calm down, chicky, your leg needs to be tended to," Kejia's voice was relaxed.

Aurora felt his knees pressed against her thigh as he tended to her lower leg. Aurora hated being so close to him. Every instinct told her to pull away, but she knew she couldn't tend to her own leg right now: she was to week. So instead, she swallowed her instincts and accepted the help without contradiction. Suddenly, it felt as though a volt of lightning went sprawling through her raw wound. Aurora cried out in agony, her entire body tensing.

"It's alright," assured Kejia. "it'll be tender for a while."

Aurora felt tears roll down her cheeks as they leaked from her tightly closed eyes. Her fists were balled together, and she bit her bottom lip. She felt her leg throbbing in response. It hurt so bad.

No more than a moment later, Aurora's agony was replaced by relief when she felt the fresh bandage on her skin. And with the relief came wooziness. Aurora hummed softly as Kejia wrapped the bandage. She couldn't see it, but the man held an amused smile as he finished wrapping her up.

When Kejia moved to stand, his knee jabbed Aurora's upper leg, startling her. The girl's breath caught, and she lifted her head much to fast. Kejia lifted his hands up in a defenseless manner, and looked into the girl's groggy eyes.

"It's alright. I'm just standing," he assured.

Aurora nodded slowly and lay her head down on the cold floor, while Kejia stood.

A few quiet moments passed. Aurora barely opened her eyes when she felt Kejia's hand under her head. He lifted her head up gently, and placed a soft cloak beneath her neck. She barely registered the gesture as she drifted off into a quiet sleep.

oOo

A jolt and a swear shook Aurora to consciousness. Keeping still to listen, Aurora fingered the fabric beneath her. It was Kejia's cloak. The girl hummed lightly and lifted her head. But she regretted it when it began to pound. She moaned in response.

"Keep still, or your gonna get a concussion," said Kejia from across the room. He was rewiring a large chunk of the console. "I'm surprised you haven't already," he muttered with a raised brow.

Aurora blinked her eyes clear and watched Kejia work. He looked so different without his cloak. But Aurora's attention didn't linger on Kejia's form. Instead, she noted how her head was banging hard again. "My head..." she moaned quietly to herself.

She didn't expect Kejia to answer. "It's mostly from loss of blood," the man stated as he continued to work on the controls.

Aurora lifted her head, slightly dumbfounded. "What?"

Kejia turned around in his chair. His legs were crossed at the ankles, stretched out across the floor. His arms were folded, and he wore a devilish grin. "Loss of blood, chicky. That's why your head hurts," he repeated.

"Oh," Aurora replied daftly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stop losing blood," replied the dark sider smugly.

Aurora just put her head down. She was so dizzy.

"Alright, take it easy," warned the man as he turned back to the console. "You need to rest."

After a silent moment, Aurora lifted her head. "Where are we going?"

"We're coming up on the capital." Kejia's words were nearly broken by the sudden whine and jerk of the shuttle. Aurora gripped the floor, and Kejia jumped to action. He took the ship out of autopilot, taking the yoke and steadying the ship.

Aurora's eyes widened. "What's wrong with the ship?"

"Nothing's wrong with my ship-it's low on fuel," stated Kejia casually, and ever so slightly defensive.

The shuttle jolted hard once again. Aurora had a death grip on the floor. "It doesn't sound like low fuel!" She exclaimed in agony.

"Well, it is low fuel. I know my ship," hissed Kejia through gritted teeth.

For five more minutes the ship continued to shake and jolt, making unpleasant noises until Kejia landed her in a small hanger bay. With a hard thunk, the ship settled. Aurora finally attempted to stand. They had been flying for two hours, and in all that time Aurora hadn't even tried to sit up. And although her headache was disappearing, she was still in pain. Kejia stood also, setting a few controls to his liking, and shutting down the ship. After he had finished, he turned around to face Aurora. Before she even had a moment to think, Kejia grabbed ahold of Aurora's wrist and pulled her to sit down on the seat. The girl screeched in response. "What are you doing?" She demanded as Kejia pulled her hands behind her head, locking them in place with restraints.

"I'm making sure you're secure. Wouldn't want you getting lost, now would we?", He replied. He then ducked down and grabbed ahold of his cloak, pulling the large garment over his form, obscuring his face from view. "Now, wait here. I'm going to see a contact," Kejia smiled smugly. Then he went to leave.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Aurora in agony. "You can't leave me here!"

"Yes I can," his answer was simple, but Aurora could sense the smugness. The man then exited the shuttle, closing the door behind him, and leaving an angry Aurora in his wake.

 **So the story has taken a new turn! Aurora and Kejia are on the move at last. Can't wait to give you more!**

 **Summers finally drawing to a close. It's so bittersweet to me, because summer is great! And so is fall. Autumn is my favorite season, but it means winter is on its way, which makes me sad. What's your favorite season?**

 **Until next time, friends, may the force be with you!**


	6. Fight Or Flight

**A/N**

 **Hello my beloved readers! I'm going to immediately apologize for this wait. I've recently gone through drivers training and that's taken up tons of my time, and I just got a job, and we've just moved! I've been working hard on this chapter, however, because I don't want to give you a bunch of garbage. I want to give you high quality, well thought out content. That said, chapters take awhile for me to write. But you typically get more than 1k or 2k words, so there's a bonus. This chapter is actually ranged at 5K words! I've worked hard here and am already working on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because there's some interesting chemistry going on now between Kejia and Aurora. Enjoy the read:)**

Aurora shifted. She had been sitting, screaming angrily for five minutes. No one heard her and chances were, no one would. Aurora blinked a few times to clear her head. She knew this was a chance to escape, and she would not let this opportunity slip through her fingers. Aurora assessed her surroundings, trying to find anything to undo her cuffs. There was nothing of use. She could get out, but it would be risky. It was a risk she had to take. Aurora gave a glance around and concluded it was safe. Shutting her eyes, Aurora made a connection with the force. Everything was blurry and unclear, but she pushed that aside and focused on the locking mechanism of the handcuffs, mentally picturing them unlocking. Nothing. Aurora opened her eyes and huffed. "C'mon, you can do this. Again." She muttered as she shut her eyes tight, and bit her lip in desperation. It was difficult, but she focused on the lock and the lock only. A click and the sound of metal hitting the floor broke the silence. Aurora let her arms drop immediately and the relief was immense. When Aurora opened her eyes, they were met with the glow of her hair. The interior of the shuttle illuminated by the light. Aurora exhaled in irritation. She hated it more and more. Aurora cradled her wrist in one hand and gently twisted them, loosening the cramped joints while waiting for the glow to die. When it did, she began to sit up. She felt a burst of energy from her rest on the voyage.

She had always been an extremely fast healer; it was her gift. But despite this, she wasn't fully healed by any means. She had to be careful—her arm still hurt, and her leg was in pain as well. Aurora's first destination was the door. She tried it a few times just to say she did. But Kejia was smart, and he had locked it. Aurora pried the control panel until she had accessed the inner controls. Her father had taught her a number on accessing secured equipment. And that she did. Not a minute had passed before Aurora succeeded, and the ramp descended open. Aurora gave a light grin in satisfaction. She then peaked out cautiously. She was alone, no one in the immediate area. Aurora slammed her hand on the panel and the ramp began to shut behind her. Then she took her chance and ran just as fast as she could without hurting her leg. She hadn't run this fast in a long time and it felt wonderful to be free.

oOo

Kejia knelt, bowing his head before the holoprojector as his master flicked into view. "My lord, we have run into some complications."

"Of what source?" Inquired Kylo Ren.

"The stronghold was attached. Without forces, I had no choice but to flee. I made it to the capital," informed Kejia.

Kylo tilted his head lightly. "And the girl?"

"Secure, my lord." Kejia's eyebrow twitched lightly.

"Excellent, Kejia Ren," continued Kylo. "You must bring her to me."

"My lord, our shuttle is in desperate need of repairs. Perhaps you could procure us a star destroyer?"

"Impossible. Our forces are preoccupied with the increased Resistance attacks. You will improvise. I pray you are up to the task?"

"Yes, master." Kejia swallowed his annoyance and accepted his master's words.

"Rendezvous at Starkiller base as soon as possible. Remain strong, Kejia Ren." The transmission ended with a flicker. Kejia rose out of his kneeled position without another word.

After gathering the hook transmitter, he turned around and made his way through the abandoned building he had taken refuge in, proceeding back to his shuttle. It wasn't an awfully long walk, just enough to give him a moment to think—which was too long in his opinion. He was looking forward to when this mission ended. He didn't want to deal with Aurora anymore. She wasn't an average prisoner. She was stubborn and persistent, and slightly irritating. And overlooking that, smug and confident and she craved his protection because she was afraid. Kejia shook his bedhead, and picked up his pace. The sooner he got back the better. What Kejia did know was that he had to travel with this girl for at least a few days. Keeping her close would be doable. But dealing with her was another thing. She would be extremely standoffish, and Kejia wasn't looking forward to dealing with that. He was also extremely concerned about his shuttle. He doubted it would make the trip, so he must find parts and repair it before they began their trip. But despite him not knowing, those were the least of his worries at the moment. He rounded the corner, coming the shuttle bay where his ship was docked. Everything was completely silent, and he knew then something was wrong. Everything appeared the same as he had left it from the outside. He entered the security code, and the ramp began to open. As soon as it was low enough, he stepped in. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the empty cuffs lying on the floor. Kejia stomped his foot and grumbled in irritation. She couldn't have gotten away on her own, could she? She was to week, or so he thought. She was too strong-willed for her own good, and if his master got what he wanted he'd better watch out. Kejia had to figure out where she had gone. He knew she would get as far away as possible, so she would try to find a ship or a pilot. The main docking bays were too obvious. Where was another source of pilots? The Cantina. It was his best bet.

oOo

Aurora stepped through the threshold into the cantina. She nearly coughed when the smoke and stench hit her lungs. She slowly made her way over to a bar stool and sat upon it. She took a small moment to glance around the room. There were numberless beings everywhere, talking, eating, drinking.

"Hey lady!" Someone shouted behind her.

Aurora swiveled about on her chair to face the bartender. "What do you do want?" He asked.

"Oh...uh," Aurora stuttered.

The impatient bartender lifted his fading brows and dropped them with a dramatic blink. "Correlian brandy is the special."

Aurora blinked. "Uh, no thanks. I don't want anything."

The bartender shook his head. "Then why the kriff did you come in here?"

Aurora's eyes lit up a tad. "I need a pilot off world. Can you help me?"

The man nodded towards a group of men at a table nearby. "The Rodian, best pilot in the place."

"Thank you." Smiled Aurora. "Also... what planet are we on?" She asked with a nervous look.

The bartender raised his brows in shock. "Naboo...are you alright?"

Aurora nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you." Aurora stood and slowly made her way over the table. Her heart was beating much too fast, she could hear it in her ears. At the table was the said Rodian, a large human male, and a smaller one. Aurora approached the table, and at first, no one even noticed her. They were talking and drinking merrily. Aurora cleared her throat loudly, so as to get their attention. It worked. All three beings gave her angry glances until they saw her figure. "What can we do for you, lady?" The thin man asked.

"I need a pilot off-world, and I heard you were the one to ask," shared Aurora looking at the Rodian.

"Depends on what you pay." Snipped the thin man.

"I'm a good mechanic, I'll do some maintenance," told Aurora with an assertive look.

"Hm, maybe... not too sure..." muttered the large man. Aurora's stomach dropped when she felt his hand touch her back. Before Aurora even knew what she was doing, she punched him. The man went tumbling off the stool and hit the floor, making the room shake. The other two at the table leaped to their feet. Aurora held a battle ready stance.

"No!" Broke in the large man while he stumbled to his feet. "She's mine." His eyes held a devilish look in them. Aurora lifted her fists in self-defense. "Don't you ever touch me again," She hissed through gritted teeth.

The man grumbled and leaped at Aurora, she, however, acted quickly and kicked him in the knee. This made him angry as he stumbled to the floor. Aurora was about to run but the man grabbed her ankle. She held her balance and didn't fall. Instead, she stepped on the man's hand. He hollered and jumped to his feet quickly, taking a swing at Aurora's head. She barely missed it by dropping to a crouch. But this gave her attacker an open window. The man went to kick her, but Aurora was faster. She rolled to the right and twisted to stand—all in one smooth motion. Her leg was becoming sore from this movement but she pushed the pain aside and continued to defend herself. Aurora had to admit, this man was fast for being drunk. But just as she stood she found herself ducking again to miss the man's elbow as he whipped it around. Aurora jumped up as soon as his elbow was clear and kneed him in the gut. He slouched and coughed as Aurora stumbled back to run, but instead she fell onto a table. This left enough time for the man to get his bearings and grab Aurora by her hair. She cried out in agony as the man pulled her to the floor, leaving her sprawled on her back as he kept a firm hold on her long brown hair. Aurora, however, acted fast and took hold of the man's fists, digging her fingernails into his flesh. To her relief, the man grunted and let go. Aurora turned over and leaped to her feet once again acting fast as the man took another swing at her. She partied him with her arms. Aurora then realized that Felix had always gone easy on her during their sparring matches. Aurora got ahold of the man's sleeve and yanked with all her strength. Despite her efforts, this man was stronger than her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. Aurora's cheek scraped the hard floors, skinning it slightly, and she grunted in pain as the muscles in her arm flared up. As soon as they were down, Aurora scampered to her feet and tried to run. But her adversary got ahold of her ankle once again and pulled her to the floor. This time he stood quickly to overtake her. But Aurora jumped up just as quickly and dodged another of his swings, responding by twirling about, kicking her adversaries knee. He stumbled, hollering in anger. Now he was becoming delusional. He jumped forward, kicking and punching at Aurora frantically. If she hadn't been busy dodging, Aurora would have noticed how clumsy and uncoordinated he was. But Aurora wasn't much better, she was becoming exhausted. She jumped and ducked, being forced in the defensive. She had always hated being in the defensive, she liked having control of her situation. But Aurora was stunned when the man landed an uncoordinated side punch to her nose. She could feel the blood start flowing out, but there was nothing she could do but swallow the pain and continue to defend herself. The man smiled in victory when he caught sight of Aurora's bloody chin. Aurora, on the other hand, was fuming angry now. This was her mistake. She began to act on her anger rather than her defense and she became distracted. She wasn't fast enough. The man landed a kick to Aurora's weak leg. She shrieked loudly so that some in the cantina flinched. She was in such pain now she wasn't fast enough to react before her attacker landed a hard punch to her gut. She gasped in agony. Her breath was knocked right out as she fell on her week and wobbly knees, gasping for air. Before Aurora even had a chance to open her eyes, her adversary grabbed ahold of her shirt collar, lifting her off the ground, and holding her in the air.

Aurora was disgusted with herself. She was trained in how to defend herself, and here she failed. The stamina booze gave people was fascinating.

"Your mine now, girl!" The man bellowed in victory. His crew assembled around him as the onlookers returned to their business.

"Let's move," one of his men murmured.

Aurora felt panic course through her stomach. She had one last option, and she was going to take it. Aurora concentrated and thrust out her hands, channeling the force through them.

Before she knew it, the Cantina was deadly silent. Her captor was across the room, lying between a few tables. Aurora lay sprawled out on the ground, her hair illuminating around her body. Aurora was sore and exhausted, but this was her opportunity. She scampered to her feet and ran for the doors. She could feel the entire stunned Cantina watching, and as she went, she heard the man yell at his men. "What are you doing? Go get her!"

Aurora felt her stomach drop. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her heart was beating in her ear. Aurora nearly ran into several pedestrians. She could barely see due to dizziness, and she wasn't making much ground. She was so close to dropping from exhaustion. She didn't know where she was going, but what she did know is that she had to get away from there. Aurora suddenly felt the hard weight of a being as she accidentally ran straight into him, falling in the process. But the being grabbed hold of her arms and helped her up, keeping her steady enough to stand. "I'm sorry!" She cried without even looking. She went to start running again, but the being tightened his grip on her shoulders. Aurora held her breath and looked up quickly, where she found herself staring into Kejia's eyes. When Kejia saw Aurora's face his eyes widened and his brows drew together. Her nose and chin were covered in drying blood. "My god, what happened to you?" He exclaimed. Aurora couldn't even respond, for just at that moment the men came out of the Cantina in a riot. They swiveled their heads about looking for something. Kejia watched them for no more than a second before one man caught sight of Aurora. "There she is!" He yelled, and they started out after her.

"Time to go," declared Kejia bending slightly. Aurora's breath hitched when Kejia pulled her up bridle style. And as Kejia began to run down the alleys of the city, Aurora felt her cheeks heat up. Of all the situation for her to be in, this was by far one of the most awkward of her life. Aurora tried desperately to change her mind from the situation, but couldn't help but notice how familiar this was. Everything felt familiar. The way he ran, the way her head bumped against his chest as they ran down the streets. It was all déjà vu, only thing was, this was not Naar Shaada...

It took no more than a few minutes to reach the shuttle, and when they did, Kejia set Aurora down gently on the floor, where she slumped in exhaustion. She felt as fragile as a newborn baby, and it made her feel helpless.

"Hold on!" Commanded Kejia. Immediately after the words left his mouth, the shuttle jolted as it left the ground faster than it should've. The ship whirred and shuttered in the cloudy night sky. Aurora watched as Kejia desperately tried to keep his shuttle in the air. A loud spark and the scraping of metal made Aurora jump, and immediately afterward the shuttle began to slowly and steadily descend.

"Brace yourself, we're going down!" Hollered Kejia while he pulled the yoke against his abdomen with all his strength. True enough, Aurora felt her stomach flutter at the sudden dropping of the old shuttle as it fell through the sky with a light spin to it. It took no more than a few seconds before the ship jolted sharply and scraped along the ground before slowly screeching to a halt. Thanks to Kejia's landing skills, neither Aurora or Kejia were severely hurt, only Kejia got a scrape on his wrist against a sharp corner on the console in the motion. But Kejia didn't waste a moment to acknowledge this. Instead, he leaped up, grabbing the bag in the same motion. Aurora was startled when Kejia bent over and picked her up bridle style. As the man lifted Aurora up, she took a glance over his shoulder and noted the sparks as they flew from the panel, and the deep groaning sound coming from the engine. Kejia was faster than the oncoming fire though. As soon as Aurora was secure in his hold, he ran. They got no more than 300 feet when Kejia dropped to the ground and hunched over Aurora, holding their bag above his own head. And just in time, as an explosion made the ground shudder and shake. Aurora found herself clinging to Kejia's cloak as she squeezed her eyes shut. And as soon as it started, it ended. The explosion was gone and the fire that replaced it burnt in patchy areas.

Kejia slowly lifted his head, turning to see what was left of the shuttle. It was merely a sharp lump of metal now, useless. Kejia converted his attention to Aurora. The girl's eyes were wide. She too had been looking at the shuttle remains. He was close enough to see her clearly, and how her nose was covered in blood. The deep red that smeared her face brought out her piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, sparkle like gems as the burning fire reflected itself in them with the help of the moon, as it shone down on them from the navy blue sky. Aurora turned to look at Kejia and swallowed a bit too hard. "Now what?" Her voice was no more than a faint whimper. She was scared.

"Now, we get out of here before anyone gets suspicious. And we get you cleaned up." Kejia took hold of Aurora's waist and helped her stand. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She informed as she tested her foot. It hurt much to bad, but Aurora bit her lip to compensate. Kejia knew better though and helped her along by placing his arm around her waist snuggly. Aurora accepted and rested her arm on his shoulder. They made their way down various alleys and streets, stealing no more than a glance or two from passersby.

Kejia wasn't as disappointed as he could've been, for the shuttle had been a hindrance more so than it was actually worth. The only problem was that they were stuck here on this peachy little planet, with no way off. He was delayed once again, and how he hated being delayed, and not because of him, but because of his master. He just wanted to get this mission done with. But first thing was first–Aurora had done something to make her the number one target of the cantina low life, and hurt her leg again. She needed to be tended to. And it was extremely late— the trip to the capital had taken all day. Kejia happened to know of a small inn/cantina nearby that they could stay at for cheap. So, that's where they went. The two made it outside the building. It was unbearably old, but Kejia knew it'd be safe, and that's really what mattered at the moment. Kejia lead Aurora in, holding her arm to keep her close.

Aurora shivered when the cool outside breeze followed them in. Sadly, the interior of the cantina was not much better than the chilly outdoors. It was dark and dusky, and Aurora had to hold her breath to resist coughing. She was scared, honestly. Her legs began to feel weak when she walked. Cluelessness clutched her senses. Why exactly were they here?

Kejia lead Aurora up to the front counter, where a Hutt sat. He looked up indignantly, until his eyes caught Aurora.

Kejia slammed down some creds on the counter, pulling the Hutt's attention to him. "I'll take one room for the night." Stated Kejia in a tone Aurora hadn't heard before.

"How much for her?" Asked the Hutt, a suddenly interested tone in his voice, as he grabbed a key.

"She's not for sale," Snipped Kejia through gritted teeth. He snatched the key form the Hutt's hand, then smiled cooly. He then took hold of Aurora's arm and lead her upstairs. Aurora could feel the Hutt's eyes follow them until they were out of sight. They made their way up the stairs slowly, for Aurora felt week. She stumbled and nearly fell, but Kejia grabbed ahold of her with both hands, steadying her before she could fall. Carefully, they made their way upstairs, then to their designated room, without any conversation. Aurora's heart was beginning to pound, but no sooner than she realized this, she was given a shove into the room. Kejia locked the door behind them, double checking it was secure. Aurora turned around and gave a glance to the room. It was small, cold, and musty. Immediately to her right was a small fresher. There was one full sized bed, a small table, and a small chair that lay in the corner. Kejia tossed the bag on the chair and began to look through it. Turning to Aurora, who was standing and staring, he asked. "Would you like a shower?"

Aurora nodded eagerly.

"Do you have any nightclothes?"

"No—but I can wear what I have on." Stated Aurora quickly.

Kejia looked Aurora up and down with a skeptical look.

"No. You can't wear that, it's covered in blood."

Aurora looked down at her black shirt and pants. Sure enough, large areas of the shirt were blotched and crusty. Aurora looked up, trying to think of a valid reason she could wear her shirt, but Kejia was holding out a bundle. "You can wear this, it's clean."

Aurora took the bundle hesitantly, then held it up. "Your shirt?" It was meant to be oversized on him, Aurora knew she'd practically swim in it. Aurora mumbled thanks then turned to go, but Kejia stopped her. "Wait, you may need these too."

Aurora turned around and gasped sharply. There he was, holding up a pair of her underwear with a devilish grin on his face. Aurora snatched them out of Kejia's hand quickly, and she knew her cheeks were beginning to flush as she gaped at him, horrified. Kejia chuckled lightheartedly, but stopped when he noticed the limp in Aurora's step as she stumbled to the 'fresher. "Wait! Are you sure you're capable? I can help you undress if you can't."

Aurora whipped around and glared hard at him. She could physically feel her cheeks heating up—she was sure they were beet red. She turned around quickly and slipped into the 'fresher, shutting the door quickly behind her. Kejia chuckled as he continued to organize the contents of the bag.

Aurora couldn't begin to describe how wonderful a shower felt. The water stripped away the grit and grime from the pasts recent events. With a washcloth, Aurora gently washed away the dried blood off her nose. It wasn't broken in the least; only cut. She felt cleaner than she ever had felt. As Aurora dried her hair thoroughly, she stared at her own reflection. She could've sworn she lost weight since she left home—but no wonder. She had been through more in the last few days than she'd ever been through on a normal day at home; by far. The girl dressed slowly; underclothes then stretch pants. She held Kejia's shirt in her slender arms, staring at it with indignation. It was awfully soft, however, Aurora had to admit. And it was long, too. Aurora has always liked a long shirt. She hesitantly put on the shirt, and tied the build it sash around her waist as it was meant to go. Aurora had to admit, this shirt was much more comfortable than hers. The young girl gathered her nerves and exited the 'fresher, entering the cold room. Kejia was sitting there; tinkering with his lightsaber. He was wearing a shirt similar, but definably different, to Aurora's. He spared a quick glance at Aurora but didn't look away for several moments. It made her a bit nervous, so she looked down upon herself self consciously. The shirt she donned was a black the color of Kejia's hair. It had a v neckline that tracked down to Aurora's mid-chest. There was a built-in fabric belt around the waist which brought out her figure. Aurora's black leggings went well with the top—clinging to her legs snuggly. Kejia turned his head away and put away his lightsaber while Aurora made her way to the bed. Then, to Aurora's dismay, she realized there was only one bed, and two of them. She stood at the end of the bed staring at it dumbly while Kejia stepped up beside her. It seemed as though he had realized this situation the moment they came in, because he looked at Aurora and she swore she saw a sparkle in his eyes when he grinned at her. Aurora, however, was emanating pure distrust and honest horror.

"Well–" Kejia broke the silence, making Aurora look at him. "–I'm not sleeping on the floor. And I'm kriffin' sure you won't either; being a girl." He wrinkled his nose at the last word.

Aurora glared–oh she glared. "Well, I-"

"We'll share." Interrupted Kejia smartly and quickly. He strolled over to the bed and jumped in one side.

Aurora was startled. "What? Ew, no! I don't just sleep with random strangers—especially you!" Aurora folded her arms and lifted her small chin high with an unmovable stance.

"Suit yourself, chicky. There's a chair over there, or the cold floor if you prefer." Kejia smiled smugly as he lay there, eyes closed, hands behind his head.

The room was filled with a fiery silence. Kejia, calmly in bed. And Aurora, tapping her foot angrily at the end of it. Finally, Aurora stomped her foot hard with an exasperated huff. She slipped over to the opposite side of the bed and lay hands down hard in fists to lean on. Kejia opened his eyes and looked at Aurora curiously. "Listen here; the only reason I'm sharing is that the circumstances are unavoidable. If you touch me in any way, shape, or form, I will know; and I will fight you so bad you'll regret everything. Got it?" She snapped.

"Yeah yeah; don't get your panties in a twist. I won't hurt you." Assured Kejia calmly from the bed. He shut his eyes softly again. Her threats to him were like a tooka kitten swinging its little claws about, thinking it was intimidating.

"I mean it." Aurora's words came out harsh and threatening. She climbed into the bed; the mattress sunk slightly at her weight. She turned, so her back was to Kejia. After a moment of quiet, Kejia lifted his hand, and with a flick of his wrist he turned out the lights using the force. The room was left horribly quiet, only the sound of the late night wanders out of doors were to be heard. Aurora did have a place to sleep, really, she should've been contented. But the person she shared this space with made her uncomfortable. But Aurora didn't have a moment more to dwell on that. Exhaustion overtook her, as the hum of the city lulled her to sleep.

oOo

 _There she was again, in that dark room. The glass-like walls so silky smooth they seemed to reflect everything within its view. It was cold—terribly cold. Aurora startled when a dark figure stepped before her, seemingly out of nowhere. He was like a blur, Aurora couldn't make out one detail. But she did see him reaching for his belt. He pulled out a blood red saber faster than Aurora could blink, and now he was coming towards her at an alarming rate. Aurora reached frantically for her own lightsaber, but, to her utter despair, she found her belt empty. When she saw she was helpless, she began to stumble backward, feeling quite trapped and afraid. And oh how confused she was! With every step Aurora took back, the man came a step closer. Aurora inhaled sharply when her back hit the cold wall. The man held his saber high above his head, ready to strike Aurora dead. She was sure he would, too. Aurora couldn't do a thing; she felt frozen stiff in fear. But right as the man went to swing, another figure jumped between her and this shadow. Their red sabers clashed and sparked, filling the room with a deathly red glow. Then Aurora's savior gave a hard shove, causing the shadow to fall back. Her savior turned sharply to Aurora immediately, tearing a mask from his face. Kejia! It was Kejia standing before her. He looked very different. His hair was longer, and his eyes held a passion that Aurora couldn't yet place. "Aurora!" He yelled frantically at her. "Run!" He ordered with a sternness that bled concern. The shadow came running up behind them again, lightsaber blazing. Kejia turned quickly and parried the attach with ease. Their sabers seemed to dance back and forth with grace as Aurora scooted along the wall._

 _She watched them battle for what seemed like an eternity but was only a mere minute or two. Aurora felt a spike of fear in the depths of her stomach as Kejia was kicked and thrown across the room and left on the floor. Aurora ran toward him, oblong across the large place. But before she could reach him, she was overtaken by the shadow as he stopped before her. He spoke, but Aurora couldn't hear what he was saying. It was only muffled noise. Aurora was frozen stiff with fear, so bad it felt as if she was bound. The shadow lifted his saber once more, and Aurora felt as helpless and fearful as the first time. She couldn't do a thing. But a shocking weight collided with Aurora's side, pushing her to the ground out of dangers immediate path. Aurora found herself face to face with Kejia, looking up into his hazel eyes._

 _And then everything was dark and quiet. Aurora wasn't afraid; in fact, she was warm and comfortable. "You're safe." Kejia's soft voice whispered into her ear._

Aurora jumped slightly. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. The room was dark, but soft light from the streets below let in a small stream of different light colors and Aurora remembered where she was. She stole a long glance at her sleeping roommate. His breathing was soft and quiet as he slept, back facing her. Aurora found she was shaking. She had dreamt of her vision, and this time knew who the cloaked man was. It was Kejia, Yes, the very Kejia who lay beside her now. Aurora didn't understand it yet, but she knew right then that she could trust Kejia somehow, even after all they'd been through. She somehow knew that this was right. Aurora took a deep breath and lay back down. Kejia stirred lightly in reaction, then settled down to a deep sleep once more. Aurora to began to settle too, drifting off into a truly deep slumber, knowing in her mind that she was safe.

 **A/N**

 **Oh boy! Kejia and Aurora are in quite the situation, huh? I hope everything was conveyed nicely and simply. I enjoyed writing this chapter for you.**

 **Review Answering time!**

 **From: Guest.**

 **"Ha, Aurora is definitely is Ezra and Sabine's daughter all right. She has Sabine's temper and Ezras dedication. I love her already."**

 **Thank you thank you thank you, guest! You have no idea how much this means to me. Aurora is for sure my favorite, and I love her too! I appreciate you noting her inherited personalities as well, good eye. Thank you :3**

 **From: Guest**

 **"Can you have Kejia have an inquisitor lightsaber and a mask like the one that seventh sister wear please"**

 **That's a lovely and interesting idea. (I actually had kejia wearing a mask in Aurora's dream just for you;)Thank you.**

 **Remember that reviews are always welcome, along with suggestions and constructive critique. I enjoy hearing from my readers. Thank you all again. See you next time! Bye Bye!**


End file.
